Unruly Blossom
by LadyConfidential
Summary: What once began as an innocent childhood friendship comes under threat as Arwen and Legolas realise that they yearn for something more. Amongst the turbulant years of the 3rd age, both encounter significant hurdles as they struggle to hide their desires.
1. Cherry Red Rosebud

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not possess Tolkien's genius, and therefore am only borrowing his creations and having some fun with them. Those characters which you do not recognise are most probably mine.**

_Note: Depending on how things progress, I may change this to a higher rating. As always, the Default Fanfic plea exists – please review, it would be kindly received. _

**Unruly Blossom**

_Chapter One: Cherry Red Rosebud_

Twisting a rosebud between her fingers, an ebony haired elfing settled herself in the grass and carefully peeled back each petal, studying each cherry red fragment with a sort of curious fascination. She wondered how such healthy looking plants could bloom in the constant shade of the window sill, how the luscious colour had painted each petal without the warm glow of the sun, how such beauteous vegetation could be covered with such jagged thorns...

"Arwen! Little sister, where are you? Pray come out from your haunt so our visitors can see you!" called Elladan, his voice light and mischievous. He and his twin brother, Elrohir, laughed together whilst they scanned their eyes over the garden, pretending to overlook the shrub behind which their lovable younger sister was hidden. Arwen darted out from her hiding spot, a beaming smile upon her face.

"I'm right here!" she giggled. The two _peredhil _spun around with exaggerated surprise.

"Well, look at that dear brother; she's surpassed even our keen skills. One day she'll become a greater warrior than us both!" Elrohir exclaimed, picking up the elfling and swinging her around.

Arwen giggled. "You're teasing me!"

"No we aren't little sister. But enough of that – _Ada _has sent us to find you. He and _Naneth _are greeting our visitors and your presence is greatly desired. King Thranduil and his party would very much like to make your acquaintance." Elladan said, taking her by the hand as his brother led the way out of the garden to the front steps. Echoes were heard from within the marble hall as pleasant laughter and polite chatter were exchanged readily, and introductions were made.

"Glorfindel, it has been many years, my friend,_ Im gelir ceni ad lín,_" The King of Greenwood greeted the Balrog Slayer, smiling broadly, "let us be thankful that our reunion is not in the same manner as our last" he continued to grin. Both Elrond and Erestor held back chuckles as the remainder of the congregation looked sideways at one another. The situation was soon relieved upon the arrival of Elrond's children.

The Lord of Rivendell turned and briefly let his gaze wander over his daughter, who hid slightly behind her brothers. "Well now, my friends, my two eldest I am sure that you remember" he told them. "They set alight the kitchen last you were here, though admittedly, that was a little over a century ago."

Laughs ensued around the hall, whilst the twins half heartedly defended themselves. "'tis unfair _Ada ,_ that was many years ago. We've now passed our majority!"

"Indeed, that is so. And now I wish to introduce our little Arwen. Come, Arwen, step out from behind Elrohir and let our guests see your face."

The elfling peeped out shyly, not wanting to move her feet. The room, filled with so many pale, blonde headed elves in their moss green travelling cloaks intimidated her somewhat, her eyes darting from one stranger to the next. The King was stern looking, with broad shoulders and a proud stance, his advisor appeared bored, several _ellith _gazed contentedly about, as if silently approving all that they saw with delighted interest, and the _ellyn _stood around with a strong, self confident ease, calmly taking in their surroundings with appreciative curiosity. A kindly _elleth _stepped forward, her white blonde hair swishing as she walked. "Come my child, let us see you properly" she coaxed, her sapphire eyes glittering with tenderness.

Arwen took a small step towards her, and then stopped once she saw the elfling at the _elleth's _side. The girl glanced at him hesitantly. He smiled at her, and then tugged at his companion's skirt.

"I am Alassea. This is my son, Legolas. He is not much older than you and I am sure that in time the two of you shall become good friends." Legolas smiled again.

"_Mae govannen, _Arwen." He greeted her. Arwen merely nodded, and looked over to her own _naneth _whom chuckled.

"Do not worry, Legolas. Soon she will be chattering away as usual. Now my friends, you must be fatigued. Pray rest for a while so that you may be in good spirits for the feast tonight." Lady Celebrian told them all, and soon the visitors were out of sight and nought but the distant sound of rustling cloaks could be heard.

Elrond picked up his youngest child. "You were uncommonly quiet just now, Arwen. Perhaps you could tell me what is bothering you?" he suggested.

"I heard Glory tell 'Restor that the woodelves are primitive, and that they don't live in houses and tear off animal flesh with their teeth!" she said replied fearfully.

Glorfindel appeared sheepish as Erestor and the twins roared with laughter. Celebrian shook her head. "Arwen, you must understand that Glorfindel said this in jest. Our woodland kin do indeed live _amongst _the trees, but they have their own sort of houses. And as for their eating habits, I can assure you that they are no less civilised than any present in this room. Does this ease your worries?"

"Yes, _naneth, hannon le_." The elfling then turned and skipped back out to the garden, her cherry red rosebud in hand.

x

A blonde elfling lay on top of his bed, staring at the carved ceiling. A pleasant breeze blew through the window, rustling the curtains so that blue sky peeked in from outside. Legolas jumped off the bed, too restless to remain inactive any longer, and peered out of the window. Celebrian's garden was a lush, green sanctuary. There were trees in blossom, and carefully manicured flowerbeds and bushes. All was in order. It was unlike the gardens of home, which were full of towering trees and overrun with multiple types of flowers, all creating a pretty kind of wilderness.

Underneath one particular tree, an elfling in a pale blue dress sat fiddling with a rosebud. Flinging aside any notions of sleep, he crawled out of the window and onto the ledge underneath. Inching his feet sideways, the princeling made his way to the outstretched branch and walked along it with ease. Gently stepping from one branch to another, Legolas leapt into another tree, and sometime later, another, and settled himself onto a limb and looked down.

The girl was still fidgeting with the flower, though she did not appear to be paying it any attention, preferring to gaze elsewhere. After some time, she sighed and tucked her knees under her chin. "What's the matter?" Legolas asked.

Arwen gasped. "Who's that?"

Legolas jumped down from the tree, landing softly on the grass. "Don't worry, 'tis only me."

The girl's eyes widened. "But how did you get up there?" she asked, her eyes travelling upwards. The other elfling looked sideways at his window. Arwen gasped again. "But surely you did not! You could have fallen."

Legolas smiled. "You forget that we are woodelves – we can climb and travel through trees easily. And only very little elflings fall from trees! Not I. But enough of that; you looked unhappy. What's the matter?"

Arwen ducked her head with shame. "You would not want to hear, it would offend you so."

"Aye, now I really do want to know. Surely it could not be so bad."

"Well, I...I was a little afraid of meeting you all because I heard Glory, Glorfindel I should say, tell my _Ada's _chiefadvisor, Erestor, that your kind don't even live in houses and...and...you tear off animal flesh with your teeth" she quickly finished.

The princeling fell backwards onto the grass, roaring with laughter. After a moment, he sat back up again. "And do you still think it?"

"No. _Naneth_ set me right. Do you think that I am very foolish?"

He shook his head "No, not at all."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Truly. My cousin Tulcandil led me to believe that in Rivendell the elves were in the constant company of the dwarves!" he confessed gleefully. "_Ada _soon disproved that. Why would any self-respecting elf want to be anywhere near one of those smelly dwarves?" he laughed.

Arwen giggled. "So you have seen one?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye, on the way here. They were someway off from us though, but we could still see how dirty they were. And so very hairy!"

The two were interrupted by a call from the window. "Legolas! You ought to be resting," scolded Queen Alassea. "Come back up here, and leave Arwen be for this moment."

Legolas sighed. "I suppose I best do as she says." He climbed back into the tree, and only some minutes later appeared stepping onto the ledge, and shuffling towards his open window. As his _naneth _shut the window, he waved to her, and Arwen waved back.

Elvish Translations:

Ada - Father

Naneth - Mother

Peredil – Half elven

Im gelir ceni ad lín – I am happy to see you again

Elleth/Ellith – Female elves (s & p)

Ellon/Ellyn – Male elves (s & p)

Mae govannen – Well met/Welcome/Hello

Hannon le – Thank you


	2. Lush Sanctuary

_Chapter Two: Lush Sanctuary_

The feast that night in the Hall of Fire was enjoyably spent, as were all the others that followed. Each day that passed saw the elflings exploring yet another secret haunt in the garden, or a mysterious corridor in the Homely House. Erestor and Glorfindel frequently told the two friends tales of battles and warriors of long ago, and the _peredhil _twins took delight in participating in mock fights and duels.

Lord Elrond had allowed the pair to play around the edge of the settlement, and one day during the warmth of the afternoon sun, the elflings collapsed to the earth, staring at the clouds through the leaves above. After a while Arwen spoke.

"Legolas?"

"Mmm…" he mumbled.

"Are you going to be a great warrior?" she asked, looking at the elfling beside her.

He smiled. "I hope so. I'm already getting archery lessons, and in a few years I'll begin my training properly. One day I'll lead our warriors into battle, just you wait and see."

Arwen stood up and continued wandering amongst the trees, Legolas falling behind, gradually losing her. The ebony haired girl looked around. "Legolas? Legolas, where have you gotten to?" she called, her voice becoming panicked. The slightest of thumps alerted the girl to his presence. "Legolas?" She looked about unseeing.

Two small hands settled around her waist. "Rargh!"

Arwen squealed for a second before Legolas put his hands over his friend's mouth. "Shush, you goose, before someone thinks that you're being murdered."

"Legolas! That wasn't nice. I thought we were in trouble…but how do you do that?"

The blonde frowned. "Do what?"

"Travel from tree to tree and not be heard."

"I've already told you. We woodelves learn from the time we are very little."

Arwen moaned in frustration. "Argh! That's not what I meant. What I meant to say, to ask, actually…can you teach me?"

Legolas grinned. "Do you climb trees?" The girl shook her head. "Well, you're going to learn how."

x

One day went by, and then another. Days formed a week, and weeks formed a month…the departure of the Greenwood Elves grew closer.

"No! You can not be leaving tomorrow – you only just got here."

"Arwen, it has been a month now! We must return home soon for there is much to do; besides, Analton might tire of being Regent soon – we've already stayed here longer than we anticipated." The blonde elfling replied as he pulled his boots back onto his feet. Arwen withdrew her own feet from the pond.

"Who's Analton?" she asked, drying her feet with a small towel.

"_Ada's _other advisor," he replied "Our country is a lot bigger than yours. I suppose there is much more for him to do so he needs more help."

"But when will you come back? Soon? Please…" Arwen pouted.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "You know that I haven't got any say in the matter, Arwen, I can't promise anything. I want to, but it's getting more dangerous, you know that. Rivendell is a long way from home and I'll be busy training. But don't worry; I'll come see you as soon as I can. I promise."

A little smile appeared on Arwen's face. "Good, I'll be holding you to that."

The princeling got to his feet. "Lunch time soon…race me to the steps?"

x

Lady Celebrian watched the two elflings race inside from the window above and smiled contentedly. Alassea joined her, embroidery in hand. "My dear, what makes you smile?"

"Our children. Arwen, although chatty, is rather unsociable where it concerns other elflings. She spends her time by herself so often. It makes me so glad to see her find joy in the company of another. I can only hope that her new found sociability does not fade after Legolas leaves tomorrow."

Alassea nodded. "I am confident that Arwen will retain these skills as long as she does not find herself in a position where she decides she does not need them. In other words, perhaps some increased contact with other children would be beneficial" she suggested.

"Yes," Celebrian responded "you are right. And what of Legolas? Will he face this same problem?"

The Elf Queen shook her head. "No, Legolas makes friends with much ease – he has quite a few playmates, though Herendil is perhaps his greatest friend. However, Legolas _will_ miss Arwen dearly. But life goes on, and they shall meet again – of that I am certain."

x

The day of the departure arrived overcast, and threatening. "You will encounter rain today." Lord Elrond observed as he and the Greenwood King treaded the path down the hall to the front steps. The other elf nodded.

"No doubt, but I must not delay travel any longer, I must return and continue negotiations with Laketown – sweet _Eru_, men are difficult beings."

"Indeed. I have little hope in them." Elrond said, looking dismal.

Thranduil chuckled. "My friend, you are too disapproving. Men have their faults, but they also have much less time to learn. Their time is over all too quickly." He looked over to where his son was standing near the horses, eagerly talking to his new friend. "Like this visit, I daresay. I confess I do not know how long it shall be til our next meeting; five score years, perhaps. We both have much to do. Times are uncertain."

The two great Lords joined the rest of the congregation and began to make their farewells. The two elflings stared glumly at each other. "It will be an age before I shall see you again!" Arwen complained.

"I hope not. But I'll come back one day. But even better – come visit me!"

Arwen cheered up at this suggestion. "Yes! I'll convince _Ada _that his business is not finished. Aye, we shall see each other again soon."

Queen Alassea turned to her son. "My child, it is time we left."

Legolas nodded. "_Namarie_, Arwen. Until next time we meet." The princeling climbed onto his horse whilst Celebrian kissed his _naneth's _cheek one last time.

"_No in elenath hilar nan had gin, _Alassea."

"And yours also, _mellon nin_." The Queen replied, settling herself upon her grey mare.

With a final salute, the Greenwood Party turned their horses and set upon their way, gently trotting away into the distance. Arwen leaned against Elrohir with a sigh. He looked down and smiled at her. "Ah little sister, do not worry so. Come, why don't you sit in the garden a while with me?"

He took her little hand and led her to the confines of their _naneth's _lush sanctuary and there they settled themselves in amongst the grass overlooking a lower part of the garden. After a moment's reflection the brother spoke. "See down there?" he asked, pointing to where a trio of elflings were scattered about, chasing each other around. Arwen nodded. "Well, would you not consider taking part? Do not you think that is fun?"

His sister frowned. "But what are they doing?"

"Can not you tell? The girl in lilac is a warrior. The stick she carries is her sword and she is fighting the girl in beige."

"But why?" Arwen asked curiously.

"Perhaps they fight for the hand of the fair maiden in white? Mayhap you should ask them yourself?"

Arwen looked sideways at her brother, and then slowly made her way down the mossy stones to where they were positioned. She paused for a moment, biting her lip nervously. The lilac warrior turned. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I...well, I was wondering...why are you fighting over the white maiden? Has the other warrior captured her?"

The Beige warrior grinned. "No, I intend to _re_capture her – she's my wife and she ran away with this rogue!"

"Aye!" agreed the lilac warrior "for I am much more handsome than you ever were!" Arwen giggled at this.

"Can I play?"

The lilac warrior grinned. "Ofcourse. You can play my brother, who tries to intervene." The delighted elfling nodded. The other girl spoke again. "By the by, I'm Oloriel."

The four elflings played together til lunch, upon whence they took their own paths, be it to embroidery lessons or afternoon naps. Regardless, they continued their games the next day, and all the other days that followed til they rendered themselves too mature for such past times. But that moment was many years from that first meeting, and henceforth the quartet enjoyed many adventures and tragedies before their childhood was spent. For that time, they were innocent.

Elvish Translations:

Ada - Father

Naneth - Mother

Peredil – Half elven

Eru – God

Namarie – Farewell

No in elenath hilar nan had gin – May all stars shine upon your path

Mellon nin - Friend


	3. Against A Birch Tree

A/N : Thankyou to _OneWorld-OneDream_ for her kind review :) I hope others follow her lead because, although 'Story Traffic' tells me how many have visited, a review is just a bit more exciting! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please bear with my writing style - LOTR (although I love it!) is not a fandom I've dabbled in before :)

_Chapter Three: Against A Birch Tree _

A crimson droplet of Dorwinion wine fell onto the breast of Indil's dress as she bumped into Herendil, forcing him to grasp at the glass as it fell towards the floor. "Indil, you have been drinking too much!" he laughed, resting his glass on a nearby table. "Come, put it down and let us dance. It may be Legolas' majority, but he is not entitled to all the fun." Taking her hand, he caught sight of the Prince traversing the floor with a bronze haired beauty. He winked at his friend, sharing a devious smile, before whisking away Indil, and losing themselves amongst the throng of dancers.

Legolas turned his attention back to his partner, whom he continued to twirl around. "Come now my Prince, is your attention elsewhere?" she teased, brushing her thumb against his jaw. He shook his head.

"No, Vanyalosse, though I admit, this dance is rather tiresome. Care for a stroll?" he offered. The _elleth _took his arm and let him guide her through the crowd, weaving in between a pair of lovers here, some tipsy wardens there, and leaving some loose-tongued gossips behind them.

The two tread lightly down the lane until Vanyalosse turned around, a coy smile on her face. "Well?" she asked. "What shall we do now that we are alone?"

Legolas suppressed a smile. "We're going to walk. After all, did I not suggest a stroll?" The lithe frame next to him sighed and continued to move down the path. She was restless; she knew that this was her chance, perhaps her _only_ chance, to ensnare the Prince. Oh, all the years she had known him, talked to him in the court. Like many other _ellith_, she fancied him...but she had many fancies, many conquests. No one _ellon _could tie her down. And Legolas knew this. Vanyalosse knew that he knew this. But neither said a word.

The Prince chuckled. "You do not appear to be enjoying yourself. In which other activity may you find pleasure?" His lips quirked to the side, knowing.

She raised an eyebrow. "You need not ask that to which you already have the answers." The elf pressed her against a birch tree, curling a piece of Vanyalosse's hair around his finger.

"True," he stared at her locks, distracted. "_Findesselya vanya._" Legolas shook his head a little, and his lips quirked again. "Mayhap I should just give you what you want." He kissed her lock of hair, and then her temple. Vanyalosse tilted her face upwards as he claimed her lips brazenly, feeling his slender fingers snake through her hair.

The distant laughter of a group of e_llyn _interrupted the two, and Legolas pulled away, cheekily sucking on her coral pink lip. "Was that at all to your satisfaction?" he questioned, his voice smug.

The bronze beauty pouted demurely.

"Not yet."

The archer gave a soft chuckle before claiming her lips again.

x

Reaching the exit, Herendil swerved to avoid several young _ellith_ whom had just appeared in the opening, before making his way out into the garden. Clusters of elves were around the moss covered fountain, others were seated under towering trees, but amongst them he saw nought of his dear friend, and so he moved on.

Weaving his way through the untamed maze of blossoms, a stray branch flicked across his face and became entangled in his golden locks. Herendil sighed with frustration as he untangled his hair. "For _Eru's _sake! Forever, it seems, he is at my side, and yet now when I have been sent for him, he can not be found." Releasing the intruder, he set upon his task once more. To his relief he found his friend just moments later, arms entwined around his former dance partner, engaged in what Herendil knew to be his first kiss. Or, by that stage, one of the few that followed it. He coughed, and the two broke apart.

"Is anything the matter?" the Prince inquired.

The other nodded. "Aye. His lordship has had word that Lord Elrond has arrived." Legolas' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Currently he abides in his room, but he shall make an appearance shortly. Your _Ada _wishes you to be present for his introduction to our company."

"Well ofcourse," Legolas beamed "it has been years since we've last seen each other. I wonder what has passed in Imladris? What news has he brought, I wonder..." The two headed for the Great Hall, still deep in conversation.

The _elleth _was left behind, forgotten, but this did not worry her, for she had gotten what she had wanted. She had gotten a Prince's first kiss, and it was the most valuable trophy in her collection. Vanyalosse may have been taught the finest of manners – been dotingly instructed in the art of becoming a lady – but she would still have her fancies, her little games. With each goal completed, another would appear and take its place. No one person could tie her down. With interest she noted a young warden, who laughed merrily with his friends as they strode her way. _Well now_, she thought, _he's not yet been debauched._

x

King Thranduil excused himself from the group of friends with whom he had been bantering with, and strode towards his son. Legolas smiled. "I hear that we have company."

The King nodded. "Aye, and they shall be joining us directly."

"And do you know how many have come?" the younger elf asked curiously.

"The party consists of a dozen elves. I know not the names of all who have come, though this shall be answered in due course." He replied, his gaze wandering over the merry congregation. "Though I am slightly worried," the great elf continued "concerning this sudden arrival. Not a word has Elrond sent to me of his intention to visit Greenwood – mayhap this was not his original destination...or mayhap my mind is too suspicious" he mused.

"I daresay the latter, _Ada_. " His son teased lightly. "You always have had a suspicious mind. As you will remember, you were constantly pulling me aside and questioning my motives during my childhood."

"And as _you_ will remember, with such a mischievous son I was quite justified in doing so. Your curiosity has landed you in one bad situation after another –"

"And has also done much good as well." Legolas interjected.

Queen Alassea gracefully moved over to her little family, and put a hand on her husband's. "Shush now! You mustn't bicker in front of so many people – even if it is with a good heart. However, we have more important matters to discuss. The party from Rivendell must now be considered, and we must strive to accommodate them as best we can – I do hope that they enjoy their stay." She added. After a moment, the queen continued. "How dearly I have missed Celebrian! However, I do not hope to see her this night, for a party consisting of only a dozen is surely too small to contain any _ellith_. I shall content myself with hearing news of Imladris instead." She sighed, and then shone her smile in the direction of her son. "Though mayhap not too small for the company of Arwen."

Legolas returned her smile nervously, though why he felt so was unclear to him. Arwen was but ten years his junior. A trifle. She would be grown now – what would she look like? More importantly, what would he _say _to her? Conversations spoken as elflings would no longer do. But putting all that aside, they _were _still friends. The two had promised to remain so. Legolas had looked forward to meeting Arwen again for so long – surely their camaraderie would return.

The musicians, and the congregation, quietened upon sighting the Lord Elrond in the magnificent doorway. He and Thranduil strode towards each other, and embraced accordingly. "Elrond, _mellon nin, _it is good to see you. I hope that all is well, considering such a surprise visit." Thranduil greeted him.

"All is as well as can be. I visit Greenwood with no urgent news or dire threats. I gather my letter has gone astray?" Elrond queried.

"A letter? Well, as you say, it has not arrived. But let us tarry not on such things." The King waved his hand in the direction of Legolas. "Today marks my son's majority. Pray come celebrate with us."

With a flick of his hand, the harps and other instruments began to play once more, and the party from Imladris dispersed amongst the crowd.

"Legolas!" Elrond greeted the elf warmly. "I wish you all the best on such an important day. Your _Ada _has written favourably of you, and I must agree with his description. You have matured well."

Legolas bowed his head momentarily. "My _Ada _is biased – but I thank you none-the-less." As the three sat at a carven table, he observed. "A party of only a dozen – a very small number. Who else has accompanied you?"

"Glorfindel and Erestor, you see, are over there conversing with Analton and Corintur, your own advisors. My sons...well, they are about, though I can not see them. Most probably amongst the _ellith _at this stage...Four others are my most accomplished warriors, and over to the left there is Yulion, a rather interesting type. He invents different wares, and is quite fascinating. Two _ellith _have also accompanied us," he added, and Legolas looked up. "A seamstress and her assistant sent to your dear wife by Celebrian's recommendation."

Legolas frowned. "But she, or Arwen, did not come?" he asked, a little despondently. Elrond smiled reassuringly.

"Do not think that it was by choice, for the two, along with a handful of other _ellith _were meant to visit also, but as is oft the way, a minor disaster occurred on the eve of our departure. Arwen was conversing with Alar – you met him upon your last visit, he is a little older than my own sons – and he was teasing her about her drawing skills when she turned to hit him – playfully, I am sure – and fell down the stairs. To her great misfortune, she had broken her leg, and although it would not have taken overly long to heal, it would have been impractical to allow her to journey with us. Celebrian and the other _ellith _elected to remain behind, as all were unwilling to leave Arwen alone to travel to Greenwood, when my dear daughter was perhaps the most excited of us all."

Thranduil chuckled. "Then your daughter has not lost her spirit, it appears."

Elrond shook his head. "Oh no. Each day that passes leaves her livelier than the next – only in the company of strangers does she remain shy. To the rest she is quite amiable, and very pleasing company too." He said fondly.

"Ah! Legolas, look how you have grown!" teased the twins, who immerged from the crowd, identical faces beaming.

"Come now, introduce us to your friends and we shall make a good time of it. Indil – I think that was her name – told us that you were good friends, and if that is the case, I'd like you to introduce us properly." Grinned Elladan.

"Aye, she's such a pretty creature." The other added.

" Well endowed, you mean to say." Legolas corrected them, rolling his eyes. "Fine, if you wish so, though she's of little interest if you want to talk of anything remotely intelligent." He said, standing up.

Elladan continued to grin. "Not to worry, that's of no concern."

Legolas shook his head. "Do you honestly think that the two of you can claim her? Whilst Herendil is with her, no less."

"Aye ofcourse. Your friend is too honourable and ultimately Indil is wanting more than just conversation – she is paying too much attention to his body, and not his words, and those are not the actions of an _elleth _in love, only one in need." Elrohir explained.

"And so she is to find us much more agreeable than your friend, however amiable he may well be." Elladan added.

And with that the introductions began, and so it later came to be that a slightly inebriated _elleth _and the _peredhil _twins wandered off into the night to enjoy some intimacy, whilst Legolas and Herendil danced long into the next morning.

xxx

Elvish Translations:

Elleth/Ellith – Female elves (s & p)

Ellon/Ellyn – Male elves (s & p)

Ada - Father

Findesselya vanya - Your hair is pretty

Eru - God

Naneth - Mother

Mellon nin - Friend

Peredhil – Half elven


	4. Through The Trees

_Chapter Four: Through The Trees _

Arwen Undómiel darted through the thick trees, catching her dress on brambles, her face nicked by small twigs as she continued her escape. The cast had been removed, and she was free to run. Run away from the marble walls, the stone pillars. Run away to who-knows-where, for as long as her legs would carry her. The sound of footsteps behind her grew increasingly louder as her competitor shortened the gap between them. She knew she would lose; she had not paced herself. Indeed, she did not even care.

A slight push from behind forced her to tumble to the ground. Grasping at her rival, she brought them down with a soft thump. Oloriel let out a breathless giggle. "I win."

Arwen grinned. "No matter, I enjoyed my run. Being immobile is terrible, Oloriel, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Nay, especially with Alar at your side the whole time. The quarrels you had!"

The lady turned her head. "_Mellon nin, _do not dare to suggest that you'd have fared better than I. We both know that he's impossible."

"Ha! That I _do_ know. But we _both _know of his feelings towards you, and as he has no designs for me, I do indeed daresay that I would have fared better."

Her friend scoffed. "Mayhap, but I would not describe Alar as having any sentimental feeling towards me. I know what he wants, and I shall continue to leave him dissatisfied." She chuckled. "Males are all the same."

"Hear, hear." Oloriel agreed, laughing along with her. "They are all so arrogant, so self-assured. And we all know what they want from us. Nay, I shan't marry – that I promise you. I'll be quite content on my own. And just think! One day, we shall travel Arda together, visit Gondor, mayhap. Or see the dear little Halflings – I'm dying to meet one!"

"You'd better not!" Arwen replied, a smile lighting her face, rendering her threat useless. "But yes, they shall be most interesting to see."

The two friends lay in the forest, breathless and dirty, talking of the numerous paths their travels could take them when the snapping of a branch in the distance alerted them to another's presence. More than just another. Quite a few.

Deep voices, and merry laughter could be heard drawing closer to their spot, and the two stood quietly, silently wondering where to escape. Alar was one of them – they could hear his silken, cheery voice amongst the troupe, listened to him talk of the stream nearby. It appeared they were going swimming. The pair climbed into the trees, silently cursing their burdensome skirts, and made their way from limb to limb until the voices gradually faded. Olomiel dropped down, a grin on her face."Well! Indeed I'm glad your little friend taught you this skill, for it has proven to be most useful these years, has it not?"

Arwen's return smile was only half-hearted. "Aye, it has. If only I hadn't been so foolish, I could be amongst the trees of Greenwood. I could be with him. But I should not expect it to be as it was. He is a warrior now – a young one I grant you, but still, a warrior one none-the-less – and you know as well as I the infrequency of his letters. Aye, that travel between our two countries is irregular, I know, but many a time has word come to _Ada _from Greenwood without any message for myself. I remember his first letter –such a long, delightfully descriptive piece of writing that I cherish it still. But onwards from there they are much the same. 'I am well. I have been training. Miss you. Hope you are well'." She let out a long sigh. "And so, I prove our theory correct again – males are all the same." They both giggled at this, and then sprinted to the house, once more in good spirits.

x

Some weeks later in a forestland some great distance away, Lord Elrond prepared for his departure. Folding his clothes, and packing them away neatly, he heard his sons enter the room and watched them make themselves comfortable, Elrohir reclining on a chair, Elladan sprawling across the bed. "Should I question your appearance in my chambers so early in the day? Should you not be readying your gear?" he asked.

The twins shot sidelong glances at one another before Elrohir spoke. "Well, _Ada_, Elladan and I have decided that there is no need to pack."

The Lord of Rivendell arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? You would prefer to travel back to Imladris wearing only that which you are wearing now?"

Both twins shook their heads. "No. What Elrohir meant was that there was no need to pack as we would not be travelling." At this Elrond placed his folded tunic on the side of the bed.

"Staying?"

"Aye, _Ada_. We long to stay, and Legolas and Herendil would much appreciate our extended company." Looking at his _Ada's_ expression, Elladan hurried on. "And the king has also given us invitation."

"Is that so?"

Elrohir took up their case. "We no longer elflings, _Ada,_ and you must not think that all of our time would be spent leisurely. We are much interested in learning Greenwood's ways in the trees, to learn their skills with the bow. Surely such opportunities to enhance our military advancement should be welcomed when they are offered?" He looked at his _Ada _with such conviction that Elrond had to hide the smile which had been tugging on his lips. He picked up the folded tunic once more and placed it inside his bag.

"Well then. It appears the matter has been settled. Now let me be, my own departure still grows near and I have not finished with my task. Be gone with you!"

The twins grinned gleefully and returned to their own chambers to hurriedly dress before making their way to breakfast, their exciting news cheering the entirety of all who heard it.

x

"Well now, how lucky am I to chance upon two lovely _ellith _so early in the morning." Alar greeted the two friends. Arwen and Oloriel rolled their eyes at this, and continued on their way. However, Alar was not deterred, and slipped between the pair of them, offering an arm to them each. Arwen sighed.

"Truly, Alar! Have you none other to bother?"

The other feigned hurt. "Why, do you tire of me so soon? Would you rather be rid of me?"

Opting for a civil answer, she replied that this was not the case; she merely wondered as to his attentiveness to her. "Am I truly that amusing?" she added.

Alar smirked. "Yes. You are."

Looking to her friend for support, she found Oloriel nowhere in sight. "Wait...where's Oloriel?" she asked, feeling slightly panicked.

Chuckling, the warrior replied that he did not know. Alar's hand slipped from her arm, to lightly rest on her hip, his smile telling her that his actions were playfully meant. "Does it matter? I'm sure she won't get lost."

Before the Evenstar could answer, her friend ran back smiling. "Arwen, your _Ada _has arrived!"

Leaving a bemused looking Alar to his own devices, the two took off to me Lord Elrond where he and his party were climbing off horses, handing reins to stablehands. Celebrian embraced her husband, and welcomed the rest of her husband's party, and then a frown dampened her mood. She turned to Elrond once more. "_Meleth nin_, where are our sons?"

Elrond smiled comfortingly at her. "Do not worry, _meleth_, they were both in good health ere I saw them last. They have decided to stay on in Greenwood, for learning purposes, or so they say". His lips quirked at this.

Now Arwen frowned. "No! That is not fair. It was _I_ who so much wanted to go to Greenwood, not them. It shall be years before the opportunity arises again for me. Why can the _twins_ choose where they are to go, and with whom they are to keep company?" Bristled, she strode off into the garden, leaving the others behind at the entry. Indeed, she did not care what they thought of her little outburst. All she could think of was how unfair it was for her brothers to be able to see foreign lands and experience foreign customs, whilst she was held captive at Rivendell. It was unjust!

She sat on a stone bench, and ran her hand through her hair, cursing her actions towards Alar. If only she had acted politely, she'd have not fallen, not have injured her leg...she'd have been able to go. A little patter of wings sounded as a wren took flight from a bough above. Watching the little bird fly away, she felt trapped, suffocated. Flinging herself from her seat, Arwen dashed out of the garden and entered the forest, sprinting through the trees. She would not be caught.

xxx

Translations (I'm only going to post translations which are 'new' from now on)

Meleth nin – My love

A/N : Yes, finally an update! In truth it did not take long to write, I've just been very busy. Oh, and as I'm sure you already have realised, my chapters, in general, are relatively short. That's just how I write these days. Please review; I love my reviewers very much!


	5. Smothering Clouds

_Chapter Five: Smothering Clouds_

Swinging her sword through the air, Arwen felt another jab of disappointment as she once again failed to hear the ring of metal which would have sounded had she clashed with Alar's blade. She sighed. "I was not meant to become a swordmaiden, it seems. Oloriel has progressed so much but I appear to lack the necessary skill."

Alar rolled his eyes once before shaking his dark head. "What you lack is the correct spirit. Oloriel succeeds because she believes that she can. She succeeds because she is determined to win – to cause grievous harm if need be – so that she can stand victorious. She is confident." He told her. "And I believe that you have that spirit, Arwen," he continued, "because it's what landed you down those stairs, those short years ago." He smirked. Impulsively she slapped his shoulder threateningly. He nodded. "Yes, it's there. Now, let us try again, shall we?"

Arwen swung her sword again, narrowly missing as Alar dodged. "Come now, Arwen, you've got to attack. Real orcs aren't going to stand around all day and wait for you to strike them down!" he teased.

Bristled due to his mocking tease, Arwen lunged forward again, and so the fight began...

x

Leaping from one branch to the next, the young messenger continued his journey with much haste. His news was ill, his timing just as bad; the previous allotment of warriors having only just been granted leave from the borders were now to be called upon once more – the band of orcs outnumbered the new group by far too many. He grew closer, and finally saw the top of a warrior's chestnut head. He called out, and the band of soldiers halted. "My Lord!"

The Prince of Greenwood approached the messenger. "What brings you in such haste? What is afoot?"

"Orcs, my lord. Too many for our party. Scouts have seen them coming, and they shall be upon us directly. Our commander calls for your assistance."

Legolas nodded. "And we shall come. Turn around!"

The warriors hastened on to the borders, leaving all burdensome equipment behind. Although the sun was reasonably high this moment, even travelling as lightly as they were it was clear that it would be near set upon their arrival. A tiresome journey awaited them.

x

Arwen drummed her fingernails upon the window ledge absent-mindedly whilst she waited for her naneth to scold her. She pondered the length of her patience. A sly grin escaped from Oloriel's direction as her friend looked up from her leather-bound book, and over at Arwen, whose embroidery lay forgotten on her lap. The Evenstar looked out the window, taking in the flawless blue of the sky, the gentle wind that rustled through the trees. She looked back down at her needlework with a sigh. She would not be allowed to go until it was finished.

Celebrian wanted proof of her daughter's continued application to all areas of her education – pah! Education. She'd reached her majority, and still she was not apparently well learnt enough – and as a result was given a little assignment. Her piece was to be a pretty picture for Glorfindel, who always took delight in her progress, both domesticated and otherwise. It was not lack of skill, nor lack of fondness for Glorfindel which caused Arwen to dawdle so, but simply a resounding lack of motivation – how she longed to go outside on such a fine day! Oloriel cast a look in her direction, mentally prodding her into action. It was clear that she desired the outdoors as well.

Picking up her needle once again she wove the silken thread through the fabric in a slow, careful manner, making sure not to make any false incisions. She wanted to get it right. Celebrian was called from the chamber. The beautiful landscape beckoned. Was this a test of resolve? With a resigning sigh, Arwen pick up her needle once more.

x

The last remaining rays of light filtered through the mess of trees as the warrior's slowed their pace, ever alert. Orc blood was splattered over a fern to the right of them, and close by a young warden lay slain, immersed in a pool of scarlet. The twang of a bowstring could be heard in the distance, along with the shrill cries of the orcs. Ever closer the elves approached their comrades, readying their bows as they did so. "Tangado haid" Legolas ordered quietly, steadying his men. When they were positioned correctly he called "Leithio i philinn!" Arrows soared through the air, imbedding themselves into their screeching targets.

Swords clanged as they met with orcish blades, and almost instantly there was an almost tangible renewal of energy. The tired elves fought on, slicing down those in their paths. Legolas unsheathed his daggers, plunging one into a foe nearby. Gradually, the orcs grew fewer, and less certain. The remains began to flee the forest, and were pursued til they were dead. None would live to repeat this intrusion.

"Legolas!" Herendil called. The Prince jogged over to his friend, where the body of the commander lay. "Narmocáno is dead."

Running a bloody hand through his hair, Legolas knelt by the side of his friend. Gently closing the departed's eyes, he ran his hand over the fatal wound. It was not a clean one. His despair heightened at his discovery – death had been unmercifully slow, and painful. A cruel way in which to die.

Many more had been killed that day, and as each body was wrapped in cloth, Legolas' heart clenched. If the replacement party had been delayed, that would have been his wardens. Even his fate. Would he have done any better, saved any more lives? With a deep breath he cleared his head. He would not know.

Resting his head against a solid trunk, he heard rather than saw his friend approach his side. "Do not worry yourself."

Cocking his head to the side, Legolas opening his eyes wearily, "Do not you worry yourself about me. I am well – just fatigued."

"Aren't we all? What I wouldn't give to just lay about and do nought of consequence."

x

"Finished!" exclaimed Arwen, as she cast aside her work, and jumped to her feet. Oloriel flashed her a congratulatory smile.

"Well now, it's taken you long enough!" she told her, flinging her book atop the nearest table. "Come take a walk, the sun may be set but it's still quite pleasant."

Indeed, the weather was still warm. Smothering clouds had emerged above, causing an almost uncomfortable humidity. "It looks like rain." Arwen commented.

Her friend shrugged. "Not for a few hours at least." And they kept on walking through the garden. She was about to speak again when they encountered Alar, who smiled at them.

"Well now, I see that you have finished your task. Mayhap tomorrow you could come duel with me?" he suggested. "I've been easy on you as of late, and much desire to show you all that I am capable of using my great weapon."

Arwen chose to ignore the innuendo, replying instead that she would love to improve on her swordsmanship. "I have not found much time for practice lately." She added.

"Indeed – I have been abroad. Did you miss my company?"

"Your expertise has been sorely missed." She replied.

Pink lips pouted with feigned sadness. "Only my expertise? When shall I ever be able to please you?" These words, perhaps, would have sounded unhappy were it not for their underlying meaning.

Arwen ignored him once more. "I daresay you won't."

"Alar!" called one of her roguish brothers. "We need to talk!" And so Alar departed, and left the pair alone.

Oloriel spoke up. "Why do you fob him so?"

Arwen shot her a shocked look. "Would you prefer it if I fancied him?"

"No. What I meant to say was that if Alar, so determined for bedsport, was only after that, then perhaps it would prove enjoyable to let him have his way. You can not be so naive to think that an elleth must only take just the one male into their bed during their life. You could learn things from him that could be valuable for future use. He would not treat you badly."

Arwen exhaled, somewhat disbelievingly. "Mellon nin! This all sounds fair enough, but remember who he is!" she laughed. "Alar is not just another warrior – he is a family friend, and an unconquerable tease." Upon reaching a pond, they began to remove their clothing, wanting to escape the heat.

"Aye, I know. Tis merely a suggestion. He is certainly very willing."

"I know."

The pair slipped naked into the pond, the cool water refreshing their bodies. "But you know," said Oloriel, "I really think that you will one day."

Arwen frowned. "Will do what?"

Oloriel smirked. "Lay with him. I bet all the money I own."

"You oughtn't. You're never any good at betting."

"Then all the better for you. But enough of that. I shouldn't bait you so when I myself intend never to enter any kind of relationship of my own."

"Except for the odd wanton one, ofcourse." Arwen teased her friend.

"Ofcourse. I don't intend to miss out on that" she laughed.

Arwen shook her head. "It doesn't sound so wonderful to me."

Oloriel ceased rubbing the back of her neck. "Why? It sounds just fine to me."

The Evenstar merely smiled weakly. "As Alar said before – you are confident. I seem to lack that kind of spirit..."

xxx

Elvish Translations

Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn! – Hold positions! Fire the arrows!

A/N : I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, so I hope that this was enjoyable for you. Legolas and Arwen meet in the following chapter. Promise.

Xxx


	6. Below The Horizon

_Chapter Six: Below the Horizon _

Even as the sun lowered its position in the sky, and edged ever closer to the horizon, it shone down upon the small band of riders with all its might. Elvish cloaks only partly reflected the blistering rays, and the group relied on the scant shade of skeletal trees to cool them further. Legolas wondered what had happened to the trees in that place, for they had been in good health last he saw them; admittedly, that was some years ago now. They saw no evidence of what had driven them to this state – no mark of fire, nor of poison. Nothing.

Paled branches creaked overhead as Herendil nudged his horse into place next to his friend. "I do not like it here. The trees are ill at ease; they're trying to warn us." He looked about warily. "There is some evil hereabouts, though we cannot see it."

Legolas nodded his head. "Yes, it is much altered." He replied softly, staring at the surroundings. He turned his head back to his friend's direction. "It is strange that Elrohir and Elladan said not a word of it."

"Then it must be a recent change."

The party slowed as it reached a pond. It was not clear, nor was it very large, but it would do for their horses. As the riders began to fiddle with their gear, reaching for their own, much clearer water, the horses sniffed the black tinted surface of the pond tentatively, dipping their heads to taste – and were not pleased with the flavour.

Herendil knelt down to the water's surface and studied it. "It is tinged with..." he skimmed his fingers over the surface, and smelt it, his expression turning to one of alarm "Orc blood!" The group looked around cautiously. "How did it get there? There is no body."

"Then perhaps he, and some others, were bathing their wounds. None-the-less, now that we know that they've been in the vicinity, we must be watchful. No doubt it is their presence which is killing the trees."

Gathering their gear together, they readied themselves for their departure. Legolas had just mounted his horse when a twang sounded and Herendil fell to the ground, blood blossoming from chest. Spinning around he spied the bowman, standing on a craggy stone peak. With a twang of his own bow, the culprit tumbled from the precipice, but he was not their only worry. The sounds of many approaching feet could be heard from all around them as Legolas hastily pulled the crude arrow from the body of his gasping friend. "Legolas!" Herendil shouted, staring at the scrubby terrain behind him, "Goblins!"

x

Rivendell's inner circle had gathered in the gardens that afternoon. The sun was setting, and the sky was flushed with pinks and violets. The gentlest of breezes blew through the trees, and the air was warm, and pleasant. Arwen took a turn about the garden with Oloriel, arms linked together, both laughing merrily.

"No! They go out, kill some orcs, and then expect the rest of us to go down on bent knee and say how magnificent and brave they are! They are the most egotistical bunch one could ever come across!" Oloriel ranted, a smile belying the harshness of her words. "They are truly contemptible!"

Arwen laughed at this. "But what else have they done to deserve such censure, _mellon nin! _A handful of drunken propositions, a few sly smiles? You are unfair on them!"

Oloriel shook her head. "Perhaps if they did not look at me as if to say 'See, this is what I am capable of, what about you?' I would not be so critical." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "They say there's a smattering of _ellith _in Lorien who are wardens...sometimes I'd like to see if...no, no matter. Listen not to me. I speak of nothing." She shook her head, as if scolding herself. "No, I think I should do best to finish my healing training. Not so much glory to be found there but, in truth, it is far more rewarding to save lives, than end them." She grinned again. "And here comes Alar – what luck!"

Arwen groaned, though secretly she had begun to enjoy his intentions – not that he would ever know. They were rather fun, a battle of wit, and both derived much amusement from their meetings.

"Undómiel, you have been hiding from me!" he declared, striding in their direction.

"Nay, it is not so. I'm sure that you were too busy with our other guests to notice."

He shook his head, "Not notice that neckline? I find that hard to believe." Arwen was used to this, and was hardly perturbed, and so pursued another topic.

"You missed my lesson this morning, I hope you remember, and I was much displeased with you. A teacher should know better."

"A _teacher _should. And yet I am not one." He paused. "I was, uh – busy elsewhere."

Arwen could not help but feel satisfied at getting underneath his skin – a pleasure she rarely achieved. "Busy, I gather, in bed?" she inquired, laughter building up inside her. Oloriel sniggered at her side.

"Tease him no longer, Arwen, for he would much rather prefer it if you thought him enjoying a book or a nice soak in the bath. Eh, Alar?"

Alar coughed uncomfortably. "Well, now that..._that _has been dealt with, I would like to ask you to dance – if, ofcourse, you find that to be agreeable?"

Rolling her eyes, Arwen let herself be taken over to the crowd of dancing elves. The tune was merry, and amongst its partakers laughter was heard frequently. Much to her chagrin, Arwen began to realise that she was enjoying being twirled about by her roguish friend. Alar grinned at her. "See, my presence is not always so tiresome." Arwen silently agreed, although she said nought in response – it would not do for him to become smug, not when he was already so forthright.

It was near the close of the dance, the sun just having disappeared below the horizon, when clopping hooves sounded near the house. "My Lord Elrond!" called a guard, jogging to his lord's side. "A dozen on horses are headed this way. They make much haste – one is injured badly. Northern kin, I think." Immediately Elrond strode to the front of the Homely House so as to meet the incoming company, Arwen and Oloriel, amongst others, joining him.

As she arrived, the elves dismounted their horses with much haste, Elrond grasped the injured elf as he was lowered into his arms by another, still mounted, companion. Arwen could see the elf grappling with consciousness, his deathly pale face resultant of blood loss and fatigue. "Goblins," his companion said, as he swung off his horse, silken blonde hair gliding through the air, "not far from here – but please, Herendil needs you." The distress in his handsome face, although half-masked underneath a battle-hardened facade, was still clear for all to see. Elrond nodded, and looked to Arwen's side.

"Oloriel, with me please." He told her, and with that they slipped inside, headed for the Halls of Healing. With this departure, the congregation began to mutter amongst themselves, both out of curiosity and fear. Celebrian did her utmost to comfort the crowd, and cheerfully managed to guide them back into the garden to continue with their merrymaking. The music struck up once more, and dancing began, but Arwen did not join them – indeed, she'd barely moved from her place at the front of the house, merely rearranging her position so that she then stood underneath a Jacaranda Tree.

As she studied the elves, Glorfindel was quickly questioning the leader of the riders, seeking out information. They talked in low voices of ill trees and the polluted pond, and then of the goblin ambush which had injured his friend, Herendil. The warrior's face looked pained at the remembrance of it. Elladan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and was rewarded with a wane, yet thankful smile. Arwen frowned, perplexed. Who was this _ellon_? Surely one whom her brothers regarded with friendship would be recognisable to herself as well. Why then, did she find herself unable to remember his name?

She stared at him curiously. There was the slightest trace of familiarity about him, though why completely eluded her. She noted the fine features of his faces, his slim but muscular frame...a handsome warrior, she thought, but that did not bring her any closer to a conclusion. Her observations came to an end when Elrohir raised his voice.

"Come now! We have stood outside for long enough. Let us go inside to the Hall where we can eat and you may rest from your journey." He told them, and so the party followed him up the steps to the entry. At the top of the stairs, the Northern elf turned his head slightly and caught sight of Arwen standing under the Jacaranda. His piercing blue eyes caught hold of her inquisitive ones, and the two continued to stare at each other until he was nudged by one of his fellow riders. He looked ahead once more, and entered the house.

xxx

A/N: Yes, I'm back! Even after my long delay in Europe due to the Icelandic Volcano, I still managed to write another chapter for you all, so yey for me :) I know I promised in the last chapter that they would meet but plans changed a little and we have to wait until next chapter to see them _actually_ meet each other. Virtual hugs to all those who are kind enough to REVIEW!


	7. Pale Rays Of Sunshine

_Chapter Seven: Pale Rays Of Sunshine_

The Hall of Fire was not quite as big as Legolas had remembered it. The grand arches of the ceiling being somewhat lower than they were before and the walls not so far apart. But the rich colour had remained, as did the tapestries and crackling fires along the walls, and soon he and the rest of his party, along with some others were comfortably seated, tempted with all sorts of delicious refreshment. His body relaxed, his frame of mind also improving – but still there, in the corner of his mind, he worried about Herendil and, shockingly even more so, the disconcerting effect that those eyes had upon him. Such lovely, curious eyes.

"Legolas?" The Prince looked up, and met another set of eyes, much warmer and mischievous ones. "It appears you have floated elsewhere. Does Herendil still worry you so?"

"Yes, I admit that he does."

Alar smiled comfortingly at him. "Do not let him. Elrond will heal him, you know this. And _I _know that Oloriel will assist him creditably. She is his finest apprentice, and very dedicated. Arwen's closest friend too." He added, quirking his mouth upwards. Legolas' interest was piqued.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed it is. It was amusing to see them both running around playing warriors and embarking on perilous expeditions across the gardens and woods. So free-spirited." Alar grinned once more. "As they still are."

Legolas smiled in return. "Yes, I have heard as much from Lord Elrond, and his sons. I am eager to see her again, and her friend also, for she sounds just as agreeable."

Alar laughed at this. "As long as you remain on good terms with them – for if not, look out! They've both got tempers one would not wish to ignite."

The conversation was ended with Elrond's arrival. "How is he, my lord?" Legolas asked.

Elrond nodded at the Prince. "The bleeding has stopped, and his wound cleaned and bandaged. I believe he shall be healed in a sennight, and entirely fit within another. The shaft was lightly poisoned, and hence he is with fever, but Oloriel has had cared for many suffering from fevers of worse severity and therefore is quite able to tend to him properly. Worry not." Legolas smiled, relieved.

"Hannon le, my lord."

"And now, I believe, it is time for you all to rest. Erestor, if you would escort our visitors to their quarters?"

x

Gazing down to the garden through his window, Legolas smiled as he watched the dance below. He spied Elladan flirting with a sandy haired _elleth_ of to the side, and a little distance away Elrohir was engaged in dance with a fine figured beauty. Glorfindel sat between two pretty _elleth_ at a small table, telling the two amusing tales, or so Legolas surmised from their plentiful laughter. He chuckled a little at the remembrance of his _Adar_'s greeting to the Balrog Slayer upon his first visit to Rivendell.

_"Glorfindel, it has been many years, my friend,__ Im gelir ceni ad lín. L__et us be thankful that our reunion is not in the same manner as our last" _

It had been some years, and a few bottles of Dorwinion later that Legolas had discovered the incident to which his _Adar _had referred to. "It was late at night when I arrived at Rivendell. I'd come to discuss, well, this and that with Elrond, and as Erestor guided me to my chambers, we still talked of possible courses of action. Upon opening the door, well, the three of us stood rooted to the spot – for on top of the bed, _my _bed, was Glorfindel and two rather lovely _elleth_! I shan't ever forget Elrond's face." Thranduil laughed heartily before settling down. "Whilst Elrond does not mention the event, Erestor still derives enjoyment from it – many a time has Glorfindel been teased about his fondness of this rather unconventional type of bed sport."

Legolas grinned at the remembrance of the discovery as he still watched the Balrog Slayer entertain the two. He wondered if he had any designs of that sort planned for that night. The Prince moved his eye over the congregation and saw Alar dancing with a comely sprite in lavender, and nearby the Lord and Lady were also engaged. The crowded garden was filled with many elves whom he had seen before, and he spent some time matching faces to names. In the back of his mind he thought of the lovely _elleth_ whom he had seen earlier, but search as he might, she could not be found at all.

x

In a small dim room in the Halls of Healing, lay Herendil. Sweat coated his skin as he shivered, weakly holding onto his damp top sheet in an attempt to warm himself. His eyes pleaded silently with his caregiver, but he was denied. "No, your body is already boiling. I cannot allow you a blanket." Oloriel told him firmly, mopping his face with a cloth. "You must be strong." Herendil's face paled, and Oloriel reached for the pail next to the bed. Emptying his stomach into the container, Herendil coughed and spluttered. Oloriel could merely hold his hair away from his face and rub his back comfortingly. Offering him some water, she wondered what she could do to best comfort him. Taking the cup from his lips, she placed it to the side and began mopping his forehead, his neck, his chest...the lukewarm water would perhaps alleviate his discomfort fractionally, but it was too cold to hinder his progress.

A flushed Herendil stared up at her face gratefully through weak, miserable eyes. An unfamiliar twang reverberated through her body, causing her to frown uncertainly. Oloriel shook her head slightly. "Now go to sleep." She told him.

x

As pale rays of sunshine crept through her window, Arwen stirred. Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling in a state of peaceful contentment, before the events of the previous night crept back into her memory, and she reflected on what had passed. That a whole company had arrived at Rivendell, known to her brothers and yet not herself irked her considerably. She did not travel, and she was not privy to special information, but it annoyed her particularly when she was reminded of her own relative unimportance in the household in such a trivial way as not knowing whom her brothers were friends with. Arwen let out a short breath, and rolled onto her side. And _he_? Who was _he_? She'd wondered of it whilst out in the garden, and came to no apparent decision. Upon his looking at her, she'd lost all apparent ability to move, to think...to do anything. At first she was frightened by the intensity of his gaze, and afterwards she was angry – all those warriors were the same arrogant bunch as Oloriel had always insisted! Later she deemed him slightly haughty and soon dismissed it as fatigue. He was impossible to decipher, so blank. Except for the eyes. They had a multitude of different expressions. There the confusion began.

Arwen slid out of bed with a frustrated sigh. She hated being ignorant, be it matter concerning people or information. It made her feel small, and useless. Perhaps it would not bother her so had she something of importance to do – mayhap she should devote herself more to healing? Arwen pondered the benefits of spending her time more productively whilst on her way to the Hall, the occupant's mirthful chatter already reaching her ears down the corridor. Entering the room she saw her family, the Northern visitors and a few others of high position eating breakfast. Only a few steps in, she stopped. _He _was there. His head was turned to his side so as to communicate properly with the elf beside him but she knew that it was no other.

Elladan looked up. "Arwen! Heavens you take long enough! Look who is here."

It was in that instant that the handsome elf turned his head in her direction, those magnificent eyes widening slightly, and registering no small amount of shock. Arwen, on the other hand, was just as confused as before. "Yes?"

The twins grinned at her. "Well, my woodland friend, I would like to introduce you to our little sister, Arwen. I gather she is somewhat taller than last you encountered her?" Elrohir laughed.

The elf nodded. "Yes." He managed to say, disbelief still plain on his face.

Arwen, still confused, interrupted her brothers. "I have never seen him in my life. Why should he have seen me, then?"

"Now, now, Arwen, it would not do to upset your old friend with a careless comment, now would it?" Elladan teased. Arwen frowned at him, and so he continued. "I would like you, dear sister, to meet Legolas, Prince of Greenwood." He smirked as her expression became one of mixed shock and embarrassment. The others who sat at the table chuckled good-naturedly as Arwen processed this information and went, slightly consciously, to her seat.

Legolas? No, that could not be the mischievous elfling she had known all those years ago – he was far too...serious. As she reached for the sugar bowl she peeked at him through the corner of her lashes. He was talking to Elrohir, whom was seated at his side, but she could not listen to their conversation due to the numerous chattering people who divided them. She peeked again. Well, his face looked a little similar, she concluded. A cut marked his neck, obviously from his skirmish the day before. Arwen was reminded of a question asked those years ago. _"Are you going to be a great warrior?"_ her younger self had inquired. _"One day I'll lead our warriors into battle."_He had replied.

"Arwen?" She looked up.

"Yes, Elrohir?"

"Legolas has expressed his desire to visit Herendil, and I thought that it would be fitting for you to accompany him, seeing as you are so closely befriended to his own friend's caregiver. I'm sure Oloriel will not mind your intrusion. That, of course, is if _Adar_ deems it appropriate." He added.

Elrond smiled. "I believe so. A short visit is quite acceptable."

"Very well, I shall go." Arwen smiled back, a little forcefully, if truth be told, and turned back to her breakfast, self-doubt clouding her mind.

x

The Prince glanced nervously at his companion as they exited the room together. She still had not spoken to him. After continuing in silence for some time, he seized upon the first pleasantry that entered his head. "You have been well?"

"Yes, I thank you."

"And your family?"

Legolas almost swore he caught her roll her eyes. "As you see."

"Ofcourse." Finding conversation at a halt again, Legolas pursued another topic.

"Alar tells me you have been acquainted with Oloriel for some years now." She nodded her head.

"Yes, that is true." She replied shortly. After pausing for a moment she added, "The day that you left, in fact." Slightly hurt that he had been so quickly cast aside, he made another effort.

"And she is a talented healer?"

"She is talented at many things." She answered. Reaching the room, she pushed open the door and let him enter. As she closed the door Legolas knelt on the floor next to his pale friend.

"_Mellon nin_, how do you fare this morning?"

Herendil smiled wanly. "I've been better." His eyes flicked over to Oloriel who had busied herself in a medicine cabinet. "She has been very attentive to me."

"Yes, Elrond assures me that Oloriel is quite capable."

The fatigued face of his friend frowned slightly. "Oloriel?"

His carer turned to look at him. "It is my name." She explained.

Herendil took in this information. "Oloriel." He repeated slowly, as if tasting the new word. He rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes with a deep breath, before opening them again. "I am sorry, Legolas. I am not much company." He said drearily.

"Not at all. You have done well to have recovered so well, so early." Legolas reassured him. "But you need sleep. I will return later this day."

Oloriel nodded to the Prince. "Very well." She then turned to her charge. "But I cannot let you sleep whilst in such a state – the sweat has stuck to your skin. I must wash you."

Herendil shot a look at Legolas, amusement apparent through his frailty. "Goodbye then, my friend, worry not for me, for I shall not lack any attention." Legolas laughed at this glimpse of his friend's former good humour, and followed Arwen out of the room.

xxx

A/N: Pretty please, I would love it if I got some reviews - otherwise, how could I know whether anyone wanted me to finish this story or not? Thanks to Ziggy, as always, for her lovely reviews. Virtual hugs go to you.


	8. Unruly Blossom

_Chapter Eight: Unruly Blossom_

The fever had returned with the same ardour as the previous night, although the shivering of before had been replaced by breathless pants, and some fidgeting – the heat her patient was feeling was almost hidden; pale skin barely flushed, perspiration only slightly apparent – the opposite of before. Oloriel pressed a cool cloth against Herendil's forehead, combing his hair away from his face with her fingers. The blonde moaned. "I feel sickly." She reached for the pail, praying that this would be the last time she would have to do so. Once settled back onto his pillow, Herendil slowly ceased his movement, and drifted off to sleep.

Oloriel sighed in relief. "Thank you." Perhaps the powers-that-be had heard her prayers. Gazing at the sleeping form, she noted the steady rise and fall of his well defined chest with satisfaction, admired his strong limbs. He shifted in his unconscious state, bending a knee upwards so that the sheet slid to the right to rest inside his thigh, revealing a muscular leg, the curve of his shapely behind. Oloriel roamed her eyes over this newly exposed flesh, and then snapped her head away. She too was tired.

Rising from her seat, Oloriel busied herself amongst the half empty bottles and containers littering one of the side tables, as she put these back in their rightful places, she tried to banish him from her mind. What was flesh to her? She'd already bathed him, already seen him. Ofcourse, she'd bathed plenty of _ellyn _but...there was no denying that he was quite alluring. Argh! She shook her head. What were these thoughts?

There was a knocking at the door. Oloriel quickly pulled the sheet over her patient's leg before softly calling "Enter." Arwen stepped inside the room, quietly pulling the door shut behind her. "_Mellon nin, _what is wrong?" she asked. Arwen shook her head.

"I don't know what to say to him. He doesn't like me, I'm sure of it."

"I assume you talk of Legolas?" the healer inquired.

The ebony haired _elleth _nodded. "I am rude to him. He will ask me something, and I will say little in response. But do not think that I am willingly so! Sometimes I am so full of nerves, thinking that it cannot be, that _he _cannot be. I did not know what to expect when I was to see him once again. But not this. Do not let me deceive you, for he is honourable and polite, but I cannot talk to him. He is a warrior, he turns me aside to talk to his companions, and turns back to me, asking me of my domestic achievements which, you know as well as I, are not of interest to either of us. Cannot you see! He thinks that I am one of _them_! One of those delicate flowers whom spend their lives pleasing all, demure, pretty, forgiving. Not I. If I be a flower, than an unruly blossom I shall be! I desire none to control me, no rules to set me in place." Arwen took a shaky breath following this outburst, and calmly added "Cannot you empathise with me?"

Oloriel took her in her arms as she wept. "Come now, today has been an unexpected and long one for you. It has been a surprise. But can you not take into consideration the effort which the Prince has bestowed on you? I'm sure he has not found it easy."

Arwen looked up with red rimmed eyes. "You are right. I will make a concerted effort." With that she turned and left the room, heading towards her own. The night was no longer young – her renewed efforts would begin on the morrow. Oloriel gently sat back down again, noticing Herendil's open eyes. He frowned slightly.

"She has not befriended Legolas?" he asked.

She smiled down at him. "No, but I think she will."

"Legolas does not befriend _ellith _easily. He is more accustomed to flirting with them." He gave a half-smile. "But he does want this friendship. Your friend must not give up on mine so easily."

"I'm sure she won't." She reassured him. "Now you must sleep, for it is my duty to see you well."

"You are doing just that. Already I am less hot."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now sleep." She told him sternly, straightening the sheets.

Herendil grinned, and closed his eyes. "Yes, _nana._"

Oloriel could not help but let a smile appear on her lips as she leaned over, and picked up the damp cloth once again.

x

Legolas pushed his report to the side – he did not have the motivation to continue just this moment, his mind was filled with other thoughts, the majority of these concentrated solely on Arwen. How uneasy he was with her. What was he to say? He knew not of her interests, and was brushed aside at every attempt. How he wished he had female friends; for surely communication would be easier. It was so terribly hard knowing that it was _her_. Somewhere, in a part of his heart, he had believed that she would be the inquisitive elfing that he had left all those years ago. A silly notion, but there it was. If only they could climb trees together and swap stories as they once did – how simple it would be. He suppressed a grim smile. He did not imagine her even wandering out to the forest, let alone climbing the trees. And in such dresses...he doubted she ever went further than the garden. He had held hopes to find her...different. To be sure, she was very beautiful, her voice melodic, her manners pleasing...but that wasn't what he had wanted. He sighed. His friend – just simply wasn't.

However, it had only been the first day; there were many opportunities yet. Legolas poured himself another glass of wine with a sigh. How was he to approach her? He needed a friend to talk to...if only Herendil was better...

x

The following morning broke clear and fresh, the strong sunshine glittering amongst Arwen's hair as she brushed it. As she sat in front of her dresser, she devised a plan so as to show the Prince of her want for friendship between them. Arwen knew that _ellyn_ (and warriors in particular) possessed egotistical natures, and to flatter this heightened sense of self importance often resulted in the male favouring the flatterer more so, merely due to their expressed appreciation. Therefore, as she tread down the hall for breakfast, she wore a simple dress of sturdy grey material instead of her softer wear, and had replaced her slippers with boots. The Evenstar smiled at those present at the table, though to her displeasure, Legolas was not seated.

She poured herself a cup of lemon tea, and sipped slowly, waiting. Eventually he arrived, along with her brothers and some other e_llyn._ "Arwen!" greeted Alar enthusiastically as they seated themselves, "Good to see you have risen."

She arched her eyebrow. "I know not to what you indicate – 'tis not yet eight." She sipped her tea again.

Alar rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I see you missed training today, which is not my loss for we have just been out sparring. You, on the other hand, need the practice."

One of the foreign elves spoke. "My lady trains?"

Alar answered in her stead. "Aye, I've been teaching her. She has tried the sword, not overly successfully," to Arwen's indignation the mob chuckled "however, she does show promise with knives."

Arwen nodded. "Indeed. I find them less heavy. It was my intention to forgo my session with you today, in order to ask the instruction of another."

Her friend rose both eyebrows. "Am I so poorly qualified, my lady." He teased curiously.

She laughed at him in return. "Nay, but I would like to give you a breather. I would like to ask Legolas to instruct me today, if he should agree to it." She stared at him from across the table, a hopeful expression on her face.

He nodded once. "Ofcourse. When shall we commence?"

"Presently, if you desire so – I do not eat before training."

Legolas nodded once more, and stood. "Then let us start." The two walked out of the room, and left the others to their breakfast.

x

Upon reaching the training ground, they sought an empty corner. Legolas was uncertain as to how skilled (if at all) the Evenstar was and decided to begin slowly, trying to determine what Alar had already taught her. She knew some basic manoeuvres, and he aimed to improve these. Her biggest failing was her footwork, for often she would stand rooted to the ground, stepping only when she was needed to. No duel could be won that way. "You must move your feet." He told her.

"Ofcourse." Legolas was not sure, but he thought he saw her cheeks glow a little, though it may have been due to the exercise. To her credit, she did not lack in determination; each piece of advice, each yield did nought to weaken her effort. He admired her spirit.

After a long while they sheathed their knives. "I think you have trained enough for this day. Come sit." He sank onto the soft ground, and Arwen followed his lead.

"Is there any hope for me?" she asked, smiling. Legolas was momentarily taken aback, for she had not smiled at him since his arrival.

"Yes, you show great spirit and determination."

This caused Arwen to laugh, a lovely soft laugh which made her eyes sparkle mirthfully. Legolas gazed at her, unsure. "My lady?"

The laughter stopped. "Arwen."

"Yes, ofcourse, Arwen. What is amusing?"

"Spirit and determination you say? You have not seen my friend. She is most passionate, and far more determined than I, and rather puts me to shame." She quirked her lips.

"You talk of Oloriel?" he queried.

"I do."

"A lady of many talents, I perceive."

Arwen nodded. "Indeed she is. I wonder how she and your friend fair this day."

Legolas smiled. "Quite well. I visited early this morning. Herendil appears to be fast freeing himself of the fever, and was engaged in a conversation with Oloriel about our homeland."

Arwen smiled fondly. "Yes, she has always been rather eager to travel. As have I, although perhaps a little less so."

"Aye, it is exciting, and interesting to see foreign lands. Have you been to Lorien?"

The _elleth _chuckled bitterly. "No, I have not, for I have not left Imladris in all my life."

The blonde's eyes widened. "How so? You have not even visited Bree, or The Shire?"

Arwen shook her head. "I have been nowhere."

Legolas stared for a moment, lost in his thoughts. To have travelled nowhere...he had seen so much already. "Forgive me. I have journeyed to many foreign lands. This notion is strange to me."

"You are forgiven. You cannot be faulted for living a more exciting life than mine." She stood. "Shall we go now? I much desire some breakfast."

x

After returning to breakfast (although it was almost lunch by this time) Legolas went to consult Glorfindel on particular military matters. It was late in the afternoon, and the Prince was still in the Balrog Slayers' den. He pointed at the map. "There it was healthy, but just over in this area it was not. So the goblin's occupation of that area would be a narrow one, this strip here. They must be using this smaller track." He mused. Glorfindel nodded.

"Aye, it would appear so. On your return, perhaps this route here would be the safest." He pointed. Legolas nodded.

"Yes, we will take that path. However, we must journey on to Lindon first, for _Adar _much desires to borrow some manuscripts concerning some or other spat he had with the dwarves." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"You will stay in Imladris on your return?"

"I would presume so, though not for long." He folded the map. "Enough for one day?"

Glorfindel nodded. "I would think so. I must meet with Lord Elrond in half an hour, and before then, find Erestor."

"Then I shall defer you no longer." With that the two parted ways, the Balrog Slayer heading towards the library, the golden Prince to the garden, where he could hear rowdy voices and laughter.

"Ah, he appears!" cried Elladan. "We had feared you'd gotten lost!"

"Nay, only busy – unlike you I see."

"You are much mistaken, we have travelled to where you were attacked short days ago and saw no living goblins in sight. We shall maintain checking that area, in case they are to visit again. But tell us, how did you fare with our sister?"

"No scratches," commented Elrohir whom was seated at the base of the Jacaranda, "I see she didn't harm you."

"Arwen is improving. It is true she knows only a little but I perceive she will become skilled with her knives with prolonged supervision."

Alar smiled. "Yes, I agree."

"And did she manage a few sentences today?" inquired Elladan with a grin "for yesterday she was quite the mute."

"Aye she did. She was far more agreeable. She tells me she has not travelled. Why is this so?"

"It is more dangerous for an _elleth, _I would suppose, and most travel that we undertake is either as hunters or diplomats. It is true that she ought to have gone on some of our diplomatic missions by this time, but _Adar _and_ Naneth_ are sometimes protective of her. It would be a hassle, to organise all that a lady should bring away with her too. I suppose it has always been accepted that Arwen was to stay behind. I've never thought that much of it."

"Well," said Elrohir, standing, "next time we'll take her along, just so she does not miss out." He smiled, and looked at the maroon sun. "The evening meal is soon. We should retire." At this, the group strode towards the house, leaving a satisfied Arwen sitting in the Jacaranda above them.

xxx


	9. Stifling Blackness

_Chapter Nine: Stifling Blackness_

With a teasing smile, Alar slid off the carven window sill and strode purposefully towards his intended target. "Where have you been hiding? You were not present for training this morning. Have you forsaken me for Legolas?"

The Evenstar rolled her eyes. "Nay, I rose late. Legolas is out riding with my brothers – it seems they are intent on spending almost every moment of the day with him."

"Jealous?"

"A little. He was my friend first." Alar chuckled at this. "Yes, it's childish. I had merely thought that I would be able to spend a little more time in his company – I know not when he shall come visit us again."

Alar smiled kindly at her. "Do not concern yourself with the unknown. Legolas is here, and you shall have a wonderful time with him before he leaves." He told her, squeezing her shoulder gently. They strolled into the garden in companionable silence, and continued as such for quite some time, until Arwen felt a slight tug on her hair. She whirled around to see Alar standing a few paces away, a lilac ribbon held between his deft fingers.

"Alar, what are you doing?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Her friend quirked his lips. "Admiring such a pretty piece of silk. It is remarkably fine."

Arwen rolled her eyes in response. "Well, if you've finished your appraisal, I'd –"

Alar shook his head. "No, I'm still looking." He replied placidly.

"Alar!" she whined, crinkling her brow.

"Arwen!" he whined back, trying to disguise his laugh. The _elleth_ frowned at him.

"Argh! You are so annoying!"

The dark haired _ellon _merely laughed at her frustration.

"_Saes_?" she pouted.

"Come rescue it, Arwen! Come claim the pretty ribbon!" he baited her. Bristled, Arwen lunged towards him. Alar avoided her, and dangled the ribbon above her head. He watched with delight as his friend jumped up, arm outstretched, only to find that the silken slip had moved yet higher.

"Alar! 'tis not fair!" she complained, and she slapped him playfully across the chest. As he winced in pretend pain, Arwen kicked him in his left shin, sending him sprawling backwards over the spongy lawn, she herself collapsing on top of him. She reached for the slip of fabric now clamped in Alar's hand, trying to pry his fingers open. He retaliated, pinching her arm with his free hand. "Ow!" she cried, and slapped her hands over the broad chest once more – and he laughed. "_Daro i_! Stop laughing, this isn't funny. I'm angry, Alar!" she yelled somewhat pathetically, trying not to scream with frustration. Why did he continue to laugh? She finally managed to pry enough fingers away so that she could grasp the ribbon between two fingers and…and then it ripped in half. Arwen pouted, and Alar sat up, letting the flushed _elleth _slide down to settle on his thighs.

"I am sorry." He told her sincerely.

She shrugged. "'tis fine, 'tis only ribbon." She told him, a smile appearing on her face. Her lips then quirked upwards. "But I'd still like the other half."

"In that case," Alar smirked, "_Ni am gen ne lû hen?_"

Arwen's mouth dropped in surprise. She shoved him backwards, climbed off his laughing form and marched back to the house feeling childish, indignant, and, quite possibly worst of all, just the slightest bit pleased.

X

Elrohir and Elladan, along with a shocked Prince, watched these antics from some distance. After their sister had hastily exited the garden, the twins strode towards Alar, who was in the process of rubbing his sore shin. "Alar, what _were _you doing with our sister?" asked Elladan.

Alar grinned. "Merely playing."

"Always an elfling at heart, aren't you?"

"Always."

The brothers chuckled, and then the four entered the house, strolling down to the Halls of Healing where they met a considerably healthier Herendil.

"_Mellon nin_, how do you fare this day?" asked Legolas. "Your condition appears to have improved since last I came."

His friend smiled. "Indeed, much better, the fevers appear to be going away. Last night was not nearly as unbearable as those before it. The poison has almost disappeared from by body."

Legolas smiled back, heartened that his friend was only short days from leaving his bed. "I am glad to hear it. I am also thankful for Oloriel's devotion." He looked over at her, busily washing face cloths in a basin.

"'tis nothing, I am simply doing my job." She replied, not bothering to look up from her work.

Legolas smiled at her. "My thanks none-the-less."

"So, how goes your stay? Are you enjoying yourself?" Herendil asked.

"I am having a wonderful time. This morning we went riding, and after lunch I hear there may be some sort of archery contest."

"Well I'm sure that piqued your interest…and Arwen, how is she?" the bed-ridden blonde inquired.

"She is well." Legolas answered uncertainly.

Herendil shot him a disapproving look, but ceased to pursue the subject. There was a knock on the door, sounding the arrival of the invalid's midday meal. The four stood and took their leave, allowing him to eat in peace. As he swallowed a mouthful, the warrior shook his head. "Once I'm better, I'll be sure to give him a good prod in the back as far as Arwen is concerned." He shook his head once more, and continued to devour his meal.

X

"Congratulations are in order." Arwen smiled warmly as Legolas approached, and she continued. "Indeed, you were so swamped with well-wishers this afternoon that I was not able to reach you. So my belated congratulations, _mellon nin_, you are truly skilled."

Although somewhat taken aback by such words of praise, Legolas received them gratefully. "I thank you. It gives me pleasure to know that you enjoyed the competition as much as I."

"Indeed. I have always enjoyed such contests – they are an entertaining way to spend one's afternoon. And with brothers such as mine, I am given the opportunity frequently. Though it has been refreshing to observe those from far flung realms."

"Far flung?" repeated Legolas, halting their journey down the corridor. "An interesting choice of words. Are you, perhaps, indicating a lack of sophistication?" He stared pointedly at her, and she laughed at him in return.

"Nay," she said, coaxing him into a walk once more, "only far away."

"Really?" he asked, "You are not alluding in any way that I descend from a land of uncultured heathens?"

Arwen laughed at this. "Not at all."

"Are you certain? You are not indicating that my kinsmen, say, partake in barbaric practices? That, perhaps, we tear off animal flesh with our teeth?" he smirked. With appreciative eyes he viewed the warm flush that crept onto the Evenstar's cheeks as she froze and gasped with shame.

"Oh dear! To think that I said such things." She moaned, embarrassed to her core. "How foolish of me!"

Legolas chuckled. "And it remains amusing even now."

"'tis wicked of you to tease me so." Arwen reproached, striving to preserve what remaining dignity she still possessed. She looked in front of her, and continued onwards to the hall, eyes never straying to her left should she view the warrior prince's barely suppressed laughter.

Upon reaching the Hall, Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. "My apologies for my words. I shall aim to behave myself this night." He smirked, and was then swept away by some of his Greenwood companions.

Arwen seated herself in between Alar and Glorfindel, and began an animated conversation with Alar. A narrative of how Legolas only won because he, Alar, had been indisposed. He exaggerated widely, and made the most appalling comments, but it did not cease to amuse her. Somewhere, in a small part of her mind, it did worry her, now and then, that she enjoyed these conversations, when she knew it was at least partially his design to bed her. But then, she thought, she was being a little unfair. Alar was, first and foremost, her friend.

The meal was served and the laughter and chatter dimmed slightly, to be replaced by the clatter of cutlery, and the twinkling of wine glasses. All ate heartily, the roast lamb tender and flavoursome, the vegetables superbly browned. Arwen looked up to comment as such to Glorfindel, when a figure across the table, and slightly to her left, caught her attention. Shredding a piece of flesh between his fingers, the Wood-elf Prince slowly sucked the morsel into his mouth, pink lips closing over his fingers, sucking them clean before slowly chewing, and swallowing. Legolas' mischievous eyes met hers and Arwen felt a sudden rush of warmth explode in her abdomen as he slowly repeated his routine. Shredding, sucking, chewing, swallowing. The mischievous look remained and he began again. Arwen's breath began to hitch.

Glorfindel, in the midst of conversation with Erestor, observed that Arwen was not eating, choosing instead to stare across the table, her utensils resting gently on her plate. He followed her vision, and much to his amusement, saw the Prince partaking in the most disgraceful table manners he had seen in many years. His eyes flicked around the table, eager to see if any others had noticed this transgression, but all appeared oblivious, happily chatting to their neighbours. Erestor's eyes met with Glorfindel's, and both smothered laughter. They still remembered that day, when Arwen first met the Prince. They remembered her reservations about their visitors due to Glorfindel's own jesting comments. It was clear that neither of the younger ones had forgotten either.

Arwen's cheeks began to burn, her breathing continued to shorten. This had to stop. And so she looked down. Staring at her lap, she felt her breath normalise, her cheeks cool. She picked up her utensils and began to eat once more, slowly chewing her meal, carefully swallowing. When next she glanced Legolas' way, he was using a knife and fork, conversing with Elrohir. Arwen let out a small breath, and continued her meal.

X

Later that night, when the minstrels and musicians began to entertain the group, a blushing Arwen was led from her seat by Alar, and coerced into dancing. The pair moved about the floor energetically, laughing all the while. One lively dance followed another, and soon the two were panting from the exertion. Eventually Alar led his friend from the throng of dancing couples, his arm draped casually around her waist. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Arwen, but she chose not to say anything, rather enjoying the feel of his muscular form.

She sat down and drank deeply from her crystal goblet, savouring each drop of the sweet wine. Licking a stray droplet from her lip, she grinned at Alar and began teasing him, telling him that were she to dance any more that night, she'd have no strength left for her training the next day. Alar merely chuckled and leaned back in his seat, swilling his own drink in a more leisurely manner. He was content this night, and happy for his friend's carefree manner.

He walked her to her chambers later that eve, and bid her goodnight with a kiss on her hand, as he was apt to do, and strode off into the night. Arwen blew on her hand, willing the tingling sensation trickling down her arm to cease its journey. But it did not. The tingling met the warm ache in her abdomen, and gradually her entire skin began to heat, her breathing to slow. Arwen sighed, sliding off her outer garments in an attempt to cool herself. What was this feeling? Lying stomach down on her bed, she closed her eyes, and willed sleep to fall upon her, but to no avail. Shredding, sucking, chewing, swallowing. Over and over again. The weight of a muscular arm, the musky smell of leather. She groaned.

Turning herself onto her back, Arwen took deep breaths, ignoring the stifling blackness enclosing her tingling body. She felt she was suffocating. Equal parts of misery and pleasure taunted her confused mind, and the Evenstar saw nought but two handsome e_llyn_ and the promise of a long, sleepless night.

XXX

Translations

_Saes_ – Please

_Daro i _– Stop it

_Ni am gen ne lû hen? _- Can I be on top this time?


	10. Hot Water

_Chapter Ten:_ _Hot Water_

Ignoring his chattering companions, he gazed across the hall and saw the two stroll merrily from their position on the floor, collapsing breathlessly onto soft lounges. He could not help but notice the heaving of an ample bosom, nor the slight rose in her fair cheeks. And when the smallest drop of crimson slid to a supple bottom lip, the Prince of Greenwood could not help but catch his breath as a moist pink tongue darted out to catch the stray droplet with one smooth, lingering swipe.

"Legolas?"

The warrior snapped his head in Erestor's direction. "Aye?"

"I begin to believe that you have not taken in any of what I have said." The dark haired advisor scolded. "Had I known as such, I'd have saved my breath."

"Now, now," interrupted Glorfindel, "you know as well as I that the Prince is more enjoyably engaged this night. To listen to politics, or to amuse one's self with rather more intimate imaginings – I do not hesitate to guess which is our companion's more desired occupation." He grinned, sending an amused look Legolas' way.

"Indeed that is not so." The slighter blonde smiled, attempting to hide behind an indifferent façade. "I am admiring the grandeur of this hall, and wishing that my friend were well enough to enjoy it."

Glorfindel allowed the Prince to steer the conversation away from uncomfortable waters until he saw the young one's eyes flicker to the doorway as he viewed the Evenstar's departure with Alar. "Come now," he began, sidling up to him, "do not attempt to deceive me. I've been walking this land for some thousands of years – do not you think that I have had ample time to observe the nature of elves?" After Legolas nodded, he continued. "And therefore, it is quite obvious to me that you fancy our dear Arwen. Is this not true?"

The young warrior shook his head. "Nay, that is not the gist of it at all. I am an old friend, hoping to rekindle the openness we once had."

"And such table manners would do much to recommend you to her as a most amiable friend – these wood-elves are indeed strange folk!" he chortled drolly, the teasing leading even Erestor to dip his head to hide a smile.

Legolas felt a slight warmth on his cheeks, although internally he was more preoccupied with angrily cursing them for mistaking his motives. It was _not_ flirting! Only a daft Balrog Slayor who saw fit to sleep with countless _pairs_ of _elleth_ would think something such as that. He rolled his eyes, and made to leave when Erestor spoke once again. "Then if that is not the case, may I assume that you approve of Alar? You both appear content in each other's company." He quirked his eyebrow, as if daring the Prince to defy him.

"Aye, Alar is very agreeable. He is a good choice." And with that, Legolas made his way out the door and into the hallway. Alar. Oh, ofcourse he knew that Alar was a flirt. Ofcourse he knew that Arwen was his objective. But only now did he feel that the charismatic elf was his rival. His rival in…in what? What did he feel? Attraction, ofcourse, but he'd felt attraction before. He'd had to smother it, making sure that, as heir to the throne, he did not behave in an irresponsible manner. Attraction – that was what Alar felt…could he hold that against him? _No_, came a small voice. _No_. And it spoke true. He liked Alar. He was unable to find fault with his intentions when they appeared to be so similar to his own.

He strolled further down the hall, elegant lanterns lighting his way. He ceased his journey upon reaching Arwen's door. Why was he there? Taking a step forwards, he extended his arm and stroked the smooth, shiny wood, listening. Was he inside? Inside he heard a muffled moan, and a short, breathless gasp. Frozen, he listened to these sounds with both growing dejection, and arousal. He could not prevent his pounding heart from quickening its pace, nor slow the passage of its throbbing scarlet to his other, lower regions. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, but instead his mind harassed him, depicting vivid, tempting images. Another feminine moan issued from behind the door, sending another hot surge downwards. He stifled a moan, and stepped backwards, breathing deeply. Sending one last longing look towards the door, the blonde whisked down the hall in search of his own rooms, desperate for both the solace, and physical relief, that was to be found there upon his arrival.

X

Arwen woke the next morning to find that her blankets still lay discarded upon the floor, and her nightdress still hitched around her thighs. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply – 'twas a blessing that such a torturous night was finally at an end. Climbing out of her bed, she reached for her looking glass – her hair was tussled, her eyes slightly shadowed – she'd looked better.

After sufficient washing, Arwen dressed and made her way to breakfast. It was made known to her that Legolas was to be in the midst diplomatic councils this day, and Alar had ridden to the borders with his fellow soldiers. Secretly, she was glad of these absences, for she desired no male company this day. Treading the corridor to the Halls of Healing, she freshly anticipated the release of Herendil from his sickbed the following day. Indeed, she missed Oloriel terribly so, and a few visits did little to compensate for her loss.

Rapping upon the door, Arwen was greeted warmly by her friend. "Ah! It has been an age!" she exclaimed, drawing her arms around her. "How I have missed you!" She was eagerly led inside, and settled into a seat.

Arwen beamed at her friend's response. "As I have missed you. You've no notion of how much I depend on you."

"Or I you." Came the warm reply.

Herendil, whom had merely listened thus far, spoke. "My apologies, my Lady Arwen. If I had had my way, I'd have been free of this bed sooner, and your friend returned to you in a similar fashion – although she has been wonderfully attentive to me during my stay."

Both _ellith _protested that they did not hold him personally responsible for their separation, and that they harboured no ill feeling towards him in any way. After a good quarter of an hour had passed in this manner, Arwen departed for her _naneth_, and patient and carer were left alone once more.

"I truly am sorry." The blonde told her earnestly. "You may take your leave today, and spend some time with your friend. I shall be fine on my own."

Oloriel gave him a pointed look. "And leave you here alone and unattended? Must you need reminding that I am a healer, and you are a patient, and therefore _you_ are my responsibility?" She clucked her tongue. "Reckless wood-elves, they never think things through."

Herendil smiled at her, reclining against the bedhead. "Maybe so. But I have heard that _you_ are not so level-headed as you are when present in my company. I hear of a fiery _elleth _whom duels with swords and daggers, gives the sharp side of her tongue and aspires to explore all the lands she can. But here I have known a kindly but firm healer whom is dutiful and motherly."

She arched a doubtful eyebrow. "'tis this so?"

"Aye. She feeds me broth, changes my bandages and washes me everyday." Herendil paused for a moment. "Which brings me to suggest…another bath? I'm terribly dirty." His lively eyes, ridden of sickness, darted suggestively to the thin sheet which covered his body, and back again to his carer. "What say you?"

Oloriel, still for a moment, pondered his request. He was not_ terribly_ dirty. But he had not been cleaned this day. She could not deny his logic. What she doubted was his motives. He sought to make her uncomfortable, this she knew. Though she'd seen his body more times than she could count, he knew, as well as her, that he was now patient in nought but name. And that made everything different.

"Very well." She replied. After readying hot water and a soft cloth, she began to rub his skin slowly, starting with his face, travelling to his neck, and broad shoulders. Further down she slid her cloth, wiping his hard chest, accidentally touching a pebbled nipple with her thumb. Hearing a small intake of breath, Oloriel's body grew warm. After applying the sponge to the flat planes of his stomach, she hesitantly withdrew the sheet, and then stared at what she had revealed. It was now fully evident the affect that the wash had brought upon Herendil. He gazed down steadily at the chestnut head which continued to appraise him. Placing his hands around the sides of her handsome face, he tilted it upwards, locking her eyes with his. Within her eyes he saw curiosity, and temptation. And lurking somewhere underneath was desire – and _that _he understood. He felt it in his own eyes. Softly, he brushed his lips over hers, letting them slide over her cheek, and to her ear. As warm breath caressed the tips of her ears, Oloriel felt all responsible notions begin to flee her mind. There was only one thing she longed to do at this moment. She glanced downwards, and then up again through thick lashes.

Herendil looked on curiously as lust and sensibility fought for dominance on his carer's face. A tentative hand ran up a well-muscled thigh before resting near his arousal; fingers flexed curiously as she contemplated her next move. Oloriel gasped with delight as she swiftly touched heated flesh, feeling the pulsing throb underneath velvet skin. Moving her fingers slowly up the swollen shaft, the healer fondled the weeping tip, eliciting a throaty moan from Herendil. His self-control began to wane.

Slowly, she began to pump the hardened length, from base to tip. Again and again she repeated these actions, each stroke more confident than the last. Resting his head on the carven bedhead, Herendil closed his eyes, feeling nought but bliss as the skilful hand continued its agonisingly sweet employment. Moments later, surprised eyes flew open. A warm, slick tongue darted from Oloriel's mouth, and began teasing his rosy tip. Moaning, the warrior began to gently buck his hips as his entire length became lost in the depths of his beautiful _elleth's _exquisite mouth. He tangled his calloused fingers in her wavy hair, enjoying its silky texture.

Panting, his thrusts increased, forcing Oloriel to place her hands upon his hips in order to stay him. He tasted so deliciously musky. Further moans heightened her want, and her tongue caressed him increasingly thoroughly. A ragged breath and a jerk of the hips indicated his release, and a warm spurt of his creamy essence was eagerly swallowed by the lusty _elleth_. Licking her lips, she looked up at his satiated face and saw utter contentment. An unexpected rush of adoration swept through her, and then, almost as instantly, a wave of remorse. "Oh dear…" she shook her head. "No, no, no. Oh, what have I done?" Leaping off the bed, Oloriel ran for the door, leaving a confounded Herendil behind her.

XXX

_A/N: As always, reviews are greatly desired :)_


	11. Towards The Mountains

_Chapter Eleven: Towards The Mountains_

Circling the purple-red sky, the crow swiftly descended and began picking at the bloodied carcass. Another two joined it, feasting on the open wound greedily, devouring all of the flesh they could. There was a sudden twang, and one of the scavengers fell dead. The other black birds took flight but were shot down in a similar fashion.

Galloping ahead of the rest of his small troop of riders, Alar scowled bitterly at the lifeless, feathered forms, feeling hatred and disgust so deep that he almost sensed it seep down to his very bones. Dismounting his horse, he approached the corpse and knelt beside it. Saeldur's body was sprawled over the ground, a large gash stretching across his stomach. This ghastly wound was already home to maggots, and the warrior waved his hands furiously so as to rid the flies which were busily buzzing about the bloodied tunic. His partly visible insides were pock marked from the crow's assault, and one could only be thankful that his eyes, mercifully closed, had not been assailed as well.

The other warriors, now dismounted, sent a prayer to the heavens, whilst Alar continued to stare at his brother-in-arms. He felt bile rise into his throat, and looked away. He _would_ find these goblins and decapitate them. How he hated informing _ellith _that they were now widows – which was the task that he now had to do.

"Wrap up his body," he finally said, "We journey back to Rivendell this night. I shall inform Lord Elrond of this discovery, and we shall negotiate a further course of action. Tegalad, Daeron, Ovorion; go scout the area and report back to me."

The three riders rode off, whilst the remaining three tended to their fallen comrade. Surveying the immediate area, Alar spotted a spent arrow on the ground. Alar frowned confusedly, and picked it up and placed it inside his tunic. Lifting the bundled form onto a horse, one of the warriors mounted behind the body and set off, the other two following close behind him.

X

Tracing the rim of her wine glass absentmindedly, Arwen was startled when the object of her musings strolled over to her seat on the lounge, and sat beside her. "Are you well?" he asked, "Is something troubling you?"

Arwen sat a little straighter, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh no, I am quite well – just reflecting."

"Then I am glad." Legolas replied, though he frowned slightly, still not content with this answer. He spoke again. "And so, how was your day? I will not bother to hide that mine was tiresome. Diplomacy is more than a tad frustrating, let me tell you." Arwen smiled at this.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. My day was quiet. _Naneth_ has been discussing an upcoming ball. She insists we have one before you go."

Legolas smiled. Celebrian was one of the most courteous elves he knew – this was typically like her. "I look forward to it." He took a breath, daring to broach the subject which had been planted firmly in his mind all day long. "I hear Alar has gone to the borders to search for one of his soldiers?"

"Aye, he left early this morning." She replied. Legolas could not detect regret, or affection in her words. He could not discern her feelings towards the charming warrior. He tried again.

"So, he was informed of his task just this morning, or was it last night?"

Arwen shook her head softly. "Oh, no. Last night he was probably far more enjoyably occupied." She chuckled at this. The Prince's heart dropped, although he had all but known that this, or something to this extent, would be the answer. He feigned indifference.

"Is that so?"

"I daresay so." She laughed again. "But come now, how did you spend last evening? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment. What could he tell her? That he'd engaged himself, numerous times, in rather vigorous self-pleasuring, sending himself into a mindless frenzy, solely because he found her so alluring? Laughable.

"I chatted to Glorfindel and Erestor. They are agreeable companions."

The Evenstar flashed him a pleased smile. "Indeed they are. I am quite fond of them." The two sat silently for a while before she spoke once more. Whilst Legolas was struggling for something further to say, Arwen was much at ease. "Herendil is to be freed from his sickbed tomorrow."

The blonde was now grateful for this change of direction. "Aye, it has been a long time coming – or so it feels at least. It is strange though, as I spied Oloriel walking back out of the woods this afternoon. Should she not have been in the Halls of Healing?"

Arwen crinkled her brow at this. "Herendil was offering her a respite when I visited this morning - perhaps she took him at his word and went for a walk…but it does not sound like her. She may be impulsive and free-spirited, but I cannot imagine her leaving a patient." She shook her head and then shrugged. "I will ask her about it tomorrow, I suppose."

Legolas nodded. "Aye, I'm sure she'll have a good reason." He paused a moment. He considered asking her to dance – or was that wrong, seeing she had been claimed by Alar? No, Arwen could never be 'claimed' by anyone, and a dance was just a dance, so… "Would you care to -?"

"Yes."

X

Alar strode purposefully towards the small cottage, a growing sense of dread pervading his whole being. This was always the worst part. Climbing the front steps, he stopped for a moment, and then rapped on the door. After a moment, the door opened and revealed a willowy _elleth_ with wavy auburn hair, her face turned towards him in anticipation. "Have you found him? Have you found my husband?"

Staring into her pale blue eyes, he saw hope. He took a deep breath, and nodded, exhaling. "Yes, he has been found."

The blue eyes shone, and a breathtaking smile lit up her face. "Oh thank _Eru_!" She breathed, and flung her arms around Alar's neck, kissing his cheek. She pulled back, and then frowned at the unresponsive warrior. "What is wrong? Oh dear, is he hurt?" She fretted. Alar stared at her. Why did her have to be the one?

"I am sorry. He is dead."

The wispy _elleth _froze, her wide eyes already glistening with unshed tears. "No." She whispered. "No, you're lying."

"I am sorry." Alar repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not true." She sobbed, feebly shaking her head. "It was someone else."

Alar remained silent as the distraught figure collapsed into his arms, wailing. He stood there, and rubbed her back; let her tears wet his tunic as she cried miserably. Some faces appeared in windows, bowing their heads sorrowfully when locating the cause of the noise.

When she did not pull away, he carried her inside and laid her upon her bed, patting her hair. A feminine form appeared in the doorway. "I am her sister." She said gravely. "I will take care of her."

Alar rose, and nodded. "_Hannon le_." He exited the cottage sombrely and made his way to the Homely House. Yes, he thought, this was always the worst part.

X

Walking towards his Lord with as much discretion as was possible, the servant easily dodged the dancing couples and tipsy individuals. He finally reached his Master. "My Lord." He bowed. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have been instructed to inform you that your search party has returned, along with the missing soldier. He is dead, my lord."

Elrond nodded gravely. "That is grave news. Has his family been informed?"

"Aye, my lord."

"Very well. I must speak with Alar. Please direct him to my study." The servant bowed and walked away. Elrond turned to his side. "Erestor, Glorfindel, you are needed. With me please."

The three walked swiftly to Elrond's study, where Alar was already waiting. "You have found Saeldur?" Elrond asked.

Alar nodded his head once. "Aye, it was just a few miles east of where Herendil was attacked. It was open country though, just a few trees – nowhere for the attackers to hide. I do not understand how it happened, how could he have been taken by surp-oh. The gully. There was a gully not far from where he fell." He frowned for a moment. "That would explain the arrow I found near his body. It must have knocked him off his horse. He pulled the arrow out, but by then the goblins must have arrived."

Glorfindel nodded gravely. "That makes sense. Did you send out a patrol?"

"Aye, and they reported no sight of the despicable creatures, although they did see the remains of a fire on the way towards the mountains, as well as some goblin blood on some of the rocks, but there was no sign of an attack."

"Probably squabbling amongst themselves." The Balrog Slayer added.

"With your permission, I would like to take a large patrol into the mountains. There have been too many attacks as of late."

Elrond nodded. "You have my permission. Elrohir and Elladan will accompany you also, no doubt. Glorfindel, if you could organise the party?"

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and left.

Lord Elrond continued to speak. "Alar, go rest tonight. Erestor and I will look further at the maps."

With a bow, Alar left his lordship and Chief advisor, heading for the gardens, where he could clear his head. Plonking himself down onto the grass, he stared into the night sky and perused the stars which were looking down brightly at him. Taking a deep breath Alar searched the inky mass for familiar constellations, a pastime which had always been calming for him. Gradually his mind settled, and he felt at ease. He'd dish out his revenge soon enough…

X

The room was awash with colour, pastel silks and flaming velvets swirling about, the warm glow of the fires painting the walls a reddish-orange. It was a visual feast, but all Arwen cared to look upon was her fair dance partner. Was it proper, or even safe, to admire her friend so thoroughly? After all, had not the previous night been one of temptation and torment? Left all alone in her bed with nought but her hand to bring any comfort…did he know that he did this to her, did he enjoy it? The Evenstar blushed. She hoped that her friend was oblivious. Legolas grinned at her. "You are flushed. Come, let's take a walk."

Stepping out into the cool night air, the couple strolled through the garden, chattering about the things they had once done as playmates. "Do you remember the time I crept up behind you in the forest and scared you?" Legolas laughed. "I thought they'd send someone out after us after that scream you gave."

Arwen laughed. "You scared the living daylights out of me, you darned wood-elf! But I do admit, it _now_ is rather amusing. I still know how to climb trees, you know." She added proudly. Legolas looked at her doubtfully. "'tis true!" she protested. "I taught Oloriel, and we've been using it as a means of both travel and camouflage for years."

Legolas beamed. "Well, I'm very proud of you. Come."

The Evenstar frowned in puzzlement. "Come where?"

"Come climbing, ofcourse!" the blonde told her excitedly.

"Now?"

"No time like the present." With that he ran off towards the forest, the ebony-haired _elleth _running along behind him. Once a few steps into the forest, Legolas jumped onto a branch and waited for his friend to follow suit - which she did not. He jumped back down. "Arwen, why aren't you climbing?"

She laughed at him. "Because I need you to help take off my dress."

Legolas' blood began to pound, and his breathing began to quicken. "Why?" He choked.

The beauty laughed again. "Can you see me climbing in this dress?" she asked. Feeling a little foolish, the blonde looked down at the long trail extending from the delicate dress and took in the fine embroidery in which the hem was covered.

"Ofcourse not." He held out slightly shaking hands as Arwen turned around. Gently, he pulled loose the ties, and then his friend slid out of the dress, leaving it folded at the base of a tree. She discarded her heeled slippers and left them beside the pile.

"Well, I'm ready." She told him, walking to the nearest tree clad in her silken shift. Arwen took hold of a branch, and swung herself up onto it. "Coming?"

Legolas grinned and followed her lead. She was a little way ahead, but not far. He wondered where she would take him. Darting along after her, he could not help admire the swift movements here lithe body made, and was proud that it was he who taught them to her. They travelled quietly this way for quite a while until Legolas decided to race her. Upon his overtaking her, Arwen gasped with mock indignation, and quickened her pace, leaping from limb to limb with increased energy, barely taking note of the rough bark beneath her fingers and toes. Eventually she began to pant, and Legolas, somewhere in the distance, chuckled at this, continuing his own journey at a leisurely pace.

"Laugh if you must," Arwen yelled into the dark, "but just remember that _I_ don't have to travel as the squirrels do. We have roads in Rivendell." She informed him.

Laughter sounded once more, and the word "Offended!" carried over to her on the breeze. It was not long afterwards when she jumped from her branch onto the soft ground. Legolas was already waiting for her. "It is remarkably similar to the one we visited as elflings." He commented.

"True, but it is not the same – it is too far away from the House and closer to the mountains." She replied, settling herself onto the grass and dipping her feet into the pond. "Oloriel and I go swimming here." She added.

Taking off his boots, Legolas joined her. "I could never do this at home – although there _are _safe places in our forest, even there we would have to be watchful. But in these woods one feels protected – despite the somewhat foreboding appearance of this place." He sighed and lay down.

Arwen too lay down. "Aye, we are lucky. But for how long, I do not know." She said softly.

Legolas turned his head towards hers. "Let's not think of the dark things of this world tonight. I am far too content for that."

The Evenstar smiled at him. "Me too. Let's be elflings again." Legolas smiled back at her.

"Alright."

It was in that way that the two old friends spent the night, conversing of tadpoles and birds, and how much they parents underestimated them. They talked of all the things that they wanted to do when they grew up, and all the places they wanted to see before sailing to Valinor, in the far, unseeable future. Gradually the pair fell asleep, and woke early to birdsong the following morning. Travelling back to the forest's edge, Legolas helped to redress Arwen, and then the two snuck into the House like a pair of guilty elflings, gave each other a hug and fled in separate directions.

_Good things come to those who wait - much like this update (or at least I hope it's alright) and I suppose if I wait patiently good things will also come to me...hmm?_


	12. Craggy Peaks

_A/N: Well, here I am, and here is the long-awaited (perhaps!) update. I don't have much of an excuse as to why I virtually vanished for so many months, but I shall attempt never to do that again. I've had a few encouraging reviews and messages, so hopefully this is alright - I'll try get back into the swing of it again soon! _

_Chapter Twelve: Craggy Peaks_

The Lord of Imladris strode purposefully down the corridor, where he chanced upon his roguish sons. The two were armed to the hilt and, by all looks, were heading to the stables – Glorfindel had sought them out already it seemed. "_Adar_!" called Elladan "Care to join us? Legolas lost us, so we're one short." His twin sniggered at this, the thought of his father riding alongside them in his lavish robes clearly an amusing one to him. Before the Lord could reply to this veiled mockery, there was an interruption.

"Lost!" piped up a voice from behind "Or just hiding?" The Prince of Greenwood reached their side, also armed. Whilst the others took in his appearance, he shrugged. "Alar told me. Ready to depart?"

X

It was a quarter of an hour before the company set out from Imladris, the sun still low in the morning sky. They travelled at a casual pace from the slopes of the haven before digging their heels into their horse's sides, and cantering across the plain. The mountains loomed ahead of the warriors, and all eyes were set on them as they tried to discern any movement from the craggy peaks and alcoves. Glorfindel raised a hand, and the party came to a halt. All were silent. After a few moments he indicated to the right, and the riders began to travel alongside the mountains. Some time passed before a left arm indicated their entry into the rugged slopes of the Misty Mountains.

Hours passed as the troupe manoeuvred their way through narrow gaps and around curved mountain edges. The horses became restless, their owners cautious. The afternoon sun was mostly blocked from view, and so a few dim rays served as their only light. Spindly trees swayed back and forth, creating eerie shadows, and most disturbingly of all, a foul smell was carried on the slight breeze.

Glorfindel steered his horse closer to the twins and cocked his head marginally to the side and whispered to Elrohir. "On the left, in the scrub." The twin's eyes glanced briefly in that direction, and nodded slightly. "Wait," the blonde continued, "until I give the word." Elrohir nodded, as did those immediately around him.

Just a few paces later the commander shouted "_Leithio i philinn_!" and arrows streamed over to both the left and right, only a smattering of crude goblin shafts being fired in return. Whilst the elves were quickly disposing of the remaining archers, the goblin's ranks swelled, reinforcements lining the rocks, and others appeared on the path, madly sprinting towards them from up ahead.

The elves broke ranks, some continuing to fire their arrows into scrubby heights, others unsheathing their swords. Elrohir galloped his horse forwards, beheading a snarling goblin with his glinting sword, black blood left spurting from the body's severed neck. Elladan joined him, and there they jumped from their horses to continue the fight from the ground. The vile creatures clambered forth, only to be knocked down by the viscous strokes of elven blades. The goblin's numbers began to dwindle, and eventually the last of them were dispensed with.

"Look to the wounded!" Glorfindel called to his men. "Make sure that they are in a sufficient condition to ride. We shall find a camp and they shall be further tended to there." He turned to Alar. "We leave in a quarter of an hour. I want you to take a party and find a flat where we can camp for the night." Alar nodded and left.

Elrohir approached his commander. "Do you think that this mob was that which we were hunting?"

"Some of them, mayhap, but there are plenty more whom live in these mountains, and cause just as much havoc. If these were the ones who killed Saeldur, I do not know. I promised your _Adar_ that this would be a short sojourn, and so we shall leave these mountains tomorrow, as planned."

"But surely it would be of more use to stay and further purge the mountains?" Elrohir challenged.

"I do not disagree with you, but I am certain that the Lord Elrond would be much displeased if he were to see Thranduil's only child return injured."

Elrohir sighed exasperatedly. "Legolas is no elfling, Glorfindel. He has fought for many years now. Let not him hear of this, for it would be _greatly_ demeaning."

Glorfindel nodded. "Aye, indeed it would. He is capable, and I am sure that your _Adar _is aware of this. I think that he may be afraid of provoking Thranduil's temper in the case that Legolas _was _injured on a mission so _very_ unrelated to his own. He is meant to be retrieving documents concerning the dwarves, or have you forgotten?"

The twin shook his head irately. "Ah, speak no more of diplomacy! Follow _Adar_'s orders so that we may go home and properly plan our next outing. I plan to dispose of many more on this next trip!" With that he marched away from Glorfindel and over to his brother whom was cleaning his sword.

Elladan looked up. "You are irritated. What has Glorfindel said this time?" he teased his twin gently.

"Diplomacy! We cannot stay to hunt in these mountains for Legolas _may_ become wounded! I should think that ridding the land of these creatures would be of more importance than retrieving documents about Thranduil's dispute with the dwarves." He sat down. "How diplomacy irks me. Being reasonable is one thing, but this is another."

Elladan chuckled. "Then it is a blessing that _I_ am the older, for if _Adar_ ever does leave – I doubt it, mind you – I would take his place, and there would be no end to diplomacy."

"Let us not speak of such dreary subjects, brother, I'd rather face a swarm of orcs then continue on with this lousy topic."

Elladan laughed at him. "That trade is of no hardship to yourself – you'd enjoy the bloodshed far too much."

"That I would, brother." Elrohir agreed, before standing to mount his horse. "Come, we ride again." And with that, Elladan straddled his horse and followed both his brother and the company back out of the divide and onto the narrow path once more.

XXX

After viewing the company's departure from the house via an upstairs balcony, Arwen lightly tread her way across the marble floors of her home until she reached Herendil's room. Knocking lightly, she entered the small chamber, and was surprised to see that Oloriel was not there. She gazed about in confusion.

"Oloriel sent another to tend to me yesterday afternoon. She was indisposed." The warrior told her nonchalantly as he slipped on his boots. Arwen frowned.

"But she was well last I saw her - just yesterday morning when I visited. What happened?" She asked. The _ellon_ shrugged.

"I would not know. I am merely her patient." He smiled a little here. "Or at least I was. I am glad that I am soon to be free of these walls."

Arwen smiled back at him. "And I am happy for you. I shall take you on a tour, if you would like?" she suggested.

The smile broadened. "That would be very agreeable." Herendil noticed that she was still standing off to the side. "You may sit down, my lady" he told her, he himself sitting down on the bed. Arwen positioned herself in a chair, and was about to speak when in came Oloriel holding a bottle of salve.

She looked up and stared at Herendil for a moment before saying, "You're up and dressed already?"

He nodded and rose from the bed. "The sun was risen a long time ago, and a maid came with my breakfast not long after that time. I was about to leave."

Oloriel raised an eyebrow. "Without _my _permission?"

Herendil nodded again, imperturbably. "If need be. You could scarcely imagine that I would remain in this room when I am hale and healed."

Oloriel suppressed a smile. "No, I could not." Arwen swore that she saw her friend gaze at her former charge almost regretfully. "Well," she continued, "I have here some salve which will help with the scarring." She handed him the jar. "And please, nothing overly strenuous in this coming week."

"As you say." The blonde acquiesced.

Oloriel frowned. "You've never been so agreeable before…"

"I thought it might be best, considering the situation." Herendil told her shortly, dipping his head briefly before looking back up at the two other _ellyth_. Oloriel's sad eyes caught his for a moment, and he stared questioningly back. Arwen cleared her throat, and the two snapped back to alertness.

"Well," said Oloriel, "that is all. You are free to go." She turned to Arwen. "I must report to your _Adar_, so do not expect to see me before lunchtime, but after that, I am completely at leisure to do as I may – we have a lot of lost time to account for, _mellon nin_!"

X

Arwen spent the morning leading Herendil around Rivendell, pointing out particular sights, and sharing its history. Her charge seemed to be in a good mood, though a little distant at times, and was appropriately curious and interested in all that she said and indicated to him. Occasionally she would have to repeat certain parts of her repertoire due to his daydreaming, but on the whole, he was most attentive. Arwen felt that Herendil was one of those elves whom she had no choice but to think fondly of. He possessed a serene, genuine character, with a charming mischievous streak underlying this all, ready to tease all those whom amused him.

The lunch hour was fast approaching, and so the two of them gradually made their way back to the House. Entering the garden, Arwen paused for a moment and beckoned Herendil to follow her as she headed off to the left, further into the garden. She stopped at a rose bush under a windowsill and gently pulled off a small blossom, inhaling its scent with what looked like a nostalgic expression. Herendil furrowed an eyebrow confusedly before the _elleth _in front of him turned to look at him properly and explain. "I was hiding in this bush the day Legolas came. How I loved the flowers – I still do. And over there," she pointed at a large tree a little further away, "is where we had our first conversation." She sighed. "How carefree everything was back then. Now 'tis all complicated and messy." Arwen lifted her head, and smiled at her new friend. "I'm uncertain why I'm showing you, but I thought you might like to see them all the same."

Herendil smiled softly at her. "They're lovely." He paused. "You miss him?"

Arwen nodded. "Yes, but we are on good terms now. Last night we went on an outing into the woods and got to know each other better….But he is gone again." She shook her head sadly. "Why is it that males come and go, and yet we females always stay behind? Sometimes it feels as though I'm trapped, and that no matter what I desire to do, I shall remain here…always here." She sighed and continued softly, "I am afraid that I shall live up to everyone's expectations but my own, and, with the passing of time, could it possibly be that I accept it as my fate?" Arwen shook her head again. "I'm sorry Herendil, I'm ranting again. It's becoming quite a habit." She let out a breath and took him by the elbow, steering him from the garden. "Come, our lunch is awaiting us."

X

"So, as it happens, it is _his _fault that the courtship failed, and not _hers _as was always expected. Running off with another _elleth_! Perfect scoundrel." Oloriel went on. "It is as I have always said, _mellon nin_, one cannot trust the opposite gender – they'll play you for a fool at the first chance they receive."

Arwen laughed at her friend. "Oloriel, were you, or were you not supposed to be in my _Adar's_ office at that time?"

"I was about to knock on the door – if passers-by talk loud enough for me to hear down the corridor, they can hardly expect me not to listen. Besides, I was early; so in fact, I was not disregarding my orders."

"Your eagerness for court gossip astounds me."

Oloriel chuckled. "Any gossip would do. I take delight in knowing what others do not. Surely you know this?"

"I surely do." Came the amused reply. There was a moment of silence in which the two continued to stroll about the garden, taking in their surroundings with an appreciative calmness. Then, shyly, Oloriel spoke again.

"Did you enjoy your time with Herendil?" Arwen nodded, smiling. "And did he?"

Arwen was unsure of her friend's intended direction. "He appeared to enjoy the tour."

Oloriel bit her lip slightly. "He was in…good spirits, then?"

"I believe so. Sometimes a little distant but-"

"I've hurt him." The willowy _elleth_ fretted. "Oh, I know I have. How stupid of me!" She ran her long fingers through her silky locks in distress. Oloriel closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Finally she opened them once again. "It all began…no it did not begin well." She shook her head, as if mentally berating herself. "It was wrong, he was my patient. Ah, _Eru_, how complicated I have made this all. What should I do?" she worried again, her agitation rising once more.

Arwen stared at her apprehensive friend with no small amount of confusion. "Forgive me, but I do not understand you at all. Oloriel, what happened?"

Oloriel sunk down onto the grass, and pulled at a few tufts. Her friend joined her, peering anxiously over at her. "I became attracted to him." Oloriel said, almost calmly. "Oh, at first he was such a pitiful thing, all feverish and weak. I felt my heart twang in sympathy the very first night I tended to him. Never had I felt that before. It has always been the healing, and nothing more, which has given me satisfaction. But this time…I really cared for the patient, and I should not. It bodes ill to become attached. It's unprofessional." She added shortly.

"And yet…" coaxed Arwen.

"And yet, I could not help myself. He was far too tempting." Oloriel pulled out another tuft of grass. "He was healed, and more or less begging for attention. After you left he asked for a sponge bath."

Arwen frowned a little, not quite understanding. "Why? He was clean."

Oloriel chuckled lightly. "You've always been a little naïve."

The ebony haired _elleth_ pouted at her. "Well?"

"As I said, he was asking for attention…to some parts more than others." Arwen's eyes shot open. Oloriel laughed at her. "As I'd seen…_him_ quite a lot of times by this stage, one would think that this would not of affected me as it did. Though perhaps if _he_ was not so affected, then mayhap I wouldn't have been – or not so much as I was."

"You are talking in dizzying circles!" Arwen interjected.

"Then I shall leave you to decipher them." Oloriel told her, getting up from her spot on the lawn and brushing down her skirt. "I must away now and explain my actions to Herendil in the best way that I can." With that she marched in the direction of the House, and Arwen was left to ponder her friend's exact actions in peace.

XXX

The sun set slowly amid the purple clouds as Legolas stroked his horse's nose affectionately and gazed off into the distance. Amongst the mountains there was a valley punctured with jagged rocks and prickly shrubbery, and some distance to his left a trickle of water slid down the gradual slope. Here he watched the riders refill their canteens before walking back to the main camp where _ellyn _sat tending to their weaponry.

They'd only encountered goblins once more on their journey, an occurrence which greatly disturbed him – where could they possibly be hiding? Underground? He did not know the answer. However, he knew that where they were to head tomorrow, amid the more dark and shadowy areas of these mountains, there were bound to many creatures to hunt, and hence was satisfied.

"Legolas!" a voice called. The Prince looked to his right, and there Alar stood, his warm brown hair rippling in the soft gusts which blew along the valley. "Come scout with me; I'm far too restless to sit around here. Glorfindel would be grateful." He added.

Legolas nodded his acquiescence and followed the other out of the valley, and around bends, through narrow gaps, over withering trees and crumbling ditches…all in a companionable silence, eyes ever watching, ears ever listening.

When the two had spent nigh two hours in this fashion, the journey back to the camp began, and reasonably satisfied with their isolation, Alar began soft conversation, observing this over here and that over there. Eventually the dark haired warrior paused, and looked cautiously at his companion. "You've paid much attention to Arwen since your arrival," he began, and watched as a startled Legolas moved his head to the side in order to better see him, "and I am sure that I know your thoughts."

A little taken aback, Legolas frowned uncertainly. "That I am very glad to see her once more – it has been quite some time."

Alar rolled his eyes, smiling. "You needn't lie. I have seen you gaze at her. I can guess at your less than innocent thoughts."

"I can assure you that –"

"Why do you find it necessary to avoid the truth? You are attracted to her." Alar continued, almost amused at the blonde's stubbornness. "I can fully understand that, ofcourse, having similar feelings towards her of my own."

Legolas looked at his feet briefly. "Does she not have similar feelings towards you?" he asked, remembering his uncomfortable night-time attempt to visit his childhood friend.

Alar chuckled. "No, not as of this moment –perhaps in time? I do not know; I can only persist. I know that I ruffle her feathers, 'tis enough for the moment."

The Greenwood Prince knit his brow together, pondering who may have been in Arwen's room with her that night if it was not Alar. Was there another, some hidden love? He could not decide. He pushed ahead with the conversation. "You are not concerned with the wait?"

The other smirked. "Ofcourse, but I am lucky to have a selection of discrete _ellyth _whom are only too glad to aid me when desire calls. They do not expect anything from me, and I do not spread word of their activities. It is a very beneficial arrangement."

Legolas stared at him in disbelief. "You would sleep with others whilst loving Arwen – truly, how can you call it love?"

Alar laughed at him. "I did not; I stated that it was attraction – just like you. We are the same, you see. Whoever succeeds shall succeed."

"'tis a game to you?"

At this the brunette shook his head sullenly. "I would never want her to get hurt – I think of Arwen almost as a sister…almost." His smirk returned briefly, and then he became serious again. "I am not perfect Legolas, but I will look after her. However, I have my needs, and they must be fulfilled – I am not some cold-blooded _ellon _whom can wish his desires away, I'm much too alive for that. But I do care for her. Whom she chooses is left for fate to decide – mayhap neither of us?"

At this the archer shrugged his left shoulder noncommittally. "I daresay she does not care for me that way. I myself am unsure of my own feelings…" he negotiated some thorny brambles before speaking once more. "I do not believe in fate. I believe that we choose our own path." He jumped over some tree roots, and waited for the swordsman to join him before continuing. "And therefore any involvement I may have with her is entirely up to whether or not I decide to act."

"And?"

"Perhaps I will act. I must gauge the situation." He replied.

Alar let out a short, disbelieving breath. "You would behave in such a calculating manner? Sometimes it is best just to act. Let not cold logic and unfeeling reason govern you in this. You may never act at all."

Legolas looked at his companion in puzzlement. "Why should you counsel me in this? Do you not regard me as a rival?"

The other merely smiled and shook his head lightly. "As I said before, I believe in fate. Whatever shall be shall be."

The conversation ended on that note, each still comfortable with the other, albeit slightly bemused at their shared predicament. As Alar continued to lead his friend back to the camp he could not help but presume that whatever Legolas' feelings may be, and regardless if they were returned by Arwen or not, a relationship would not result. Legolas, and perhaps his ebony-haired beauty, were in the curious flushes of first attraction – it would cool, especially upon the archer's departure, and Arwen would be left alone, and eligible. Alar could wait. He, like Legolas, was not certain of what he wanted – he acted on whim alone. He smiled vaguely to himself as they re-entered the valley, before striding confidently to Glorfindel to report his observations.

Legolas detached himself, and lay upon the hard ground, staring into the inky depths of the sky above him – it was amongst the stars that he found conciliation that night. Something so elusive, so mystifying – so similar to his newly discovered feelings, he thought – was still there, suspended in apparent nothingness. Each night, for a thousand years, for a hundred thousand years, and so many more than that, these stars remained. He did not fully understand the stars, as he did not fully understand his attraction. But he trusted that like the stars, the feelings would remain unchanged, and perhaps then he could learn to interpret them. It was with this reasoning that the Greenwood Prince finally closed his eyes that night, and with this same logic that he arose with ease of mind the following morning.

XXX

_It has been ages since I've had to write this plea, but how familiar it already seems - please review :)_


	13. Fluffy White Clouds

_A/N: As Northrop Fryeonce once said, 'Literature is a world that we try to build up and enter at the same time.' When the real world caused me to withdraw from the fanfic world, I quickly withdrew from the LOTR world – in particular, from the Unruly World. On occasion, the desire to write would strike me and so I'd try to re-enter the Unruly World, but was refused entry. And so the story paused, waiting. Thankfully, I've just rediscovered the key, access has been granted, and I have been frolicking in the Homely House…come join me. _

_Chapter Thirteen: Fluffy White Clouds _

The resolute footsteps of a willowy healer echoed along the corridor as she strode down the passage towards the great library. Upon her face, a look of determination – she would find him, she had to find him. He had not been in his chambers, nor in the sitting room with the ladies of the court. With some amount of professional relief she had noted that he was not yet exerting himself in the stables nor practising at the training fields. But she did possess a growing sense of frustration – just where could a young _ellon _be?

Prising apart an imposing set of wooden doors, Oloriel, the lively daughter of Imladris, purposefully entered the library and continued her search. At one shelf, a thoughtful scholar flicked through well-worn pages. At the next, an historian pulled a heavy volume from amongst the tomes. Students sat quietly in the corner, transcribing their hefty works. A grey-gowned _elleth_ murmured lines of flowery verse. The grand room was tranquil, its occupants only briefly noting the intruder before returning to their tasks. Oloriel walked softly amongst the shelves, lightly fingering leather-bound spines as she stared absent-mindedly at their titles. Herendil was nowhere to be seen.

Closing her eyes, and leaning back onto the shelf, Oloriel breathed deeply. What had inspired her to be so recklessly impulsive? Surely she could have waited until Herendil had healed. Surely – certainly – no-one would have minded if she had pursued him then? She suppressed a chuckle. _She _pursue _him_? Had she only waited, it could have been the other way around – the way it was supposed to be. Had it all just happened the way it was supposed to be, she would not have been given the opportunity to be so thoughtless, so unprofessional. There was now a young warrior, somewhere, who was upset, and quite probably very angry at her. And that tore at her heart.

Oloriel left the library and wandered aimlessly down a corridor. From a window she saw Arwen still in the garden, where she had left her some time ago. Her friend was sprawled on her back, looking at the sky. Her ebony hair fanned across the lush grass, glinting in the afternoon sun. She was immobile, but Oloriel sensed that she was not asleep, merely thinking. She regretted not asking her about Legolas, for there was much she did not know. Abandoning her search, she decided to rejoin Arwen in the garden.

X

Arwen lay in the garden, warmed by the sun. It was a comfortable position, and she did not want to move. The sky was unfathomable, such a solid bell-blue that she reached up as if attempting to touch it. There were fluffy white clouds in the distance, and she brushed her fingers through the air as though stroking them. Oh how lovely it was.

Footsteps, muffled by grass, caused Arwen to sit up and look around to her left. A blonde came into view. "Why hello Herendil. Is it not lovely this afternoon?"

"Indeed, it is very lovely" came the reply. The warrior looked around the garden for a moment before adding "I have just returned from a walk through the woods. It is very pleasant there."

Arwen smiled warmly at him "A woodelf must not be long parted from his trees, that I understand."

Herendil chuckled. "Aye, sometimes we are very simple creatures."

"I'm sure your carer would disagree with that!" Arwen joked, but quickly changed her demeanour upon observing her companion's distraction. She frowned, then gasped. "Oh my! Oloriel went off in search of you some time ago now. She did not encounter you then?"

The _ellon _raised an eybrow. "I have been walking…she has been looking for me?"

Arwen nodded. "Aye, 'tis so. I apologise for being so obtuse; I should have informed you immediately. Perhaps she has withdrawn to her chambers?" she offered, silently berating herself for her forgetfulness.

"My thanks, I must away and find her" he replied shortly, before turning decidedly and walking towards the House, leaving a curious Arwen behind him.

X

A resigned Oloriel traversed the marble hall before passing through the building's majestic front doors. About to begin her descent down the stairs, the healer started with surprise upon seeing Herendil climbing up them. The warrior halted and looked up at her inquisitively. "You were looking for me?"

Oloriel found her voice. "Yes. Yes I was." she managed.

Herendil tilted his head. "And? What was it that you wished to say?"

Upon hearing his curt voice, the healer's pulse quickened; he was not happy with her. She tried to regulate her breathing. "I wished to say…" she faltered. _Breathe_, she reminded herself. She regained a little composure. "I wished to tell you that I am impulsive, and sometimes I do things that I should not!" Oloriel blurted. Immediately, she regretted her bluntness. She stared apprehensively into the male's face.

The _ellon _looked up at her anxious face and climbed the remaining stairs until he was but one rung below her, their eyes level. "And was _that _moment borne solely out of impulsive whim, or was there any other motive at play?" he asked softly.

Oloriel released a shaky breath, and looked directly into the warrior's eyes. "Despite my spontaneity, I have never before acted in such a manner; of that I can assure you."

Herendil smiled gently, raising his fingers to the maiden's cheek. "I am glad."

In that moment, a wave of relief washed over Oloriel. She broke out in smile, and felt tears spring to her eyes. Feeling foolish, she turned from the warrior and blinked them away. "How very silly of me!" she exclaimed, before feeling the warmth of a hand at her back. She shook her head, and then looked back to Herendil with some amount of confusion. "But what does any of this mean? I have known you but a fortnight. You know nothing about me, nor I about you."

Herendil smiled shyly. "It means we have much to learn."

X

This encounter upon the front steps was an intriguing one for the Evenstar. She could not help but look on in curiosity as her childhood friend and the wounded warrior spoke in such an intimate manner. What had _truly_ happened between the pair? There had recently been some sort of intimate contact – this Oloriel herself had admitted to her – but she was unsure as to the extent of the act. Herendil was certainly handsome and amiable, and she could understand her friend's attraction. Arwen was not truly surprised that Oloriel had acted in such an instinctive way, for it was true to her usual disposition, but she was a little surprised – a little shocked, even – to see how deeply this attraction had affected her companion. Oloriel had always been very exact about what she did and did not like in a suitor. She held few qualms about openly criticising the opposite gender, and had mocked a great many that had displeased her. Indeed, her temper was unnatural amongst elves. Arwen had always presumed that Oloriel would perpetually toy around with the _ellyn_, and that eventually she would take a lover. Perhaps – after an age – she would settle with one. But the ebony-haired maiden had never even imagined this future; it was too far away, too unthinkable. And yet she saw her spirited friend blink away tears…it was all too strange.

Realising that she was standing alone in the garden, Arwen climbed the front stairs – long vacated by the fledgling lovers – and found herself outside of her father's office. She knocked on the door, and upon hearing a response, she entered the room. "Am I interrupting you, _Adar_?" she queried.

Lord Elrond looked up from his papers and smiled. "A welcome distraction. How may I help you, Arwen?" he asked.

Sinking into a chair, Arwen pondered how to frame her question. "_Adar_, when you first met _Naneth_, did you know that she would become your wife?"

The Lord of Imladris appeared slightly taken aback by this question, but smiled and replied "Yes, I knew. There was something different about Celebrian." Elrond paused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems that Herendil of Greenwood is interested in Oloriel – and it appears that she is interested in return."

Raising an amused eyebrow, the Lord considered this before giving a slight chuckle. "None of us can fight love – not even our dear Oloriel."

"But _Adar_, is this really wise?" she questioned. "I do not dislike Herendil, indeed, I quite approve of him, I merely wonder about the speed of the union."

Elrond nodded. "I understand your intentions, Arwen, however I believe that it would be unwise to interfere. Allow the pair to settle this matter themselves – only they can do this."

Arwen smiled. "Yes _Adar_, I will. I think I sought only to reassure myself." The maiden stood, kissed her father's forehead, and left the room assuaged. She would leave her friend be. Indeed, observing the couple would be most intriguing. Perhaps she would learn something useful? She giggled. What an interesting notion, using her own friends as subjects to further her own social education!

Back in her room Arwen looked about and felt ambivalent. What was she supposed to be doing? She realised just how much she had relied upon Oloriel, how much time she spent with her. Given the recent turn of events, Arwen understood that this could no longer be so, and accepted it. She turned once more and headed for the sitting room, eager to seek out her other friends. The past fortnight of confusion and self-reflection had prevented her from regularly keeping their company. She feared not their reproach, as Valadhiel and Ithilwen were as closely bonded as she was with Oloriel.

Appearing in the sitting room, embroidery in hand, Arwen grinned when she caught sight of her friends. She crossed the large, airy room and sank onto a lounge nearby. Ithilwen looked up from her needlework and beamed at her friend. "It is good to see you, Arwen."

Laying her book aside, their copper-haired companion jeered "Oh Ithilwen, we both know that Arwen has had much more agreeable things to do." The two giggled, whilst Arwen blushed.

"Hush! I have merely been reacquainting myself with an old friend!" Her friends giggled further.

"Pay no mind to us," Valadhiel continued "for we have also been acquainting ourselves with our Greenwood kin. They are much more…earthy."

"And exotic." Ithilwen added, whilst the other rolled her eyes.

"Certainly. They are very much a part of the natural world. I find it intriguing."

"Oh yes, as does Ithilwen!" Valadhiel laughed whilst her fair friend pursed her lips. "But I digress; their tales have been of much interest. The royal residence appears interesting. One would imagine that a cave could hardly be a comfortable residence, let alone a kingly one, but the way they describe it, it sounds rather magnificent. Also, they eat more game than we do here. And they marry far earlier!"

In this fashion Valadhiel and Ithilwen relayed to Arwen the many diverse and interesting stories and facts which they had been told over the duration of the past two weeks. It was a most welcome distraction from her own feelings, and she delighted in each new piece of information. She'd always liked stories – unlike others, she had never outgrown them – and the fact that these were all true made them even more compelling. All too soon it was time for the trio to separate and ready themselves for the evening meal. Despite the interruption, the three went gladly enough for all were eager to study Imladris' newest couple...

XXX

_A short and fluffy welcome-back chapter to get us all back into the swing of things. Please let me know if you're still reading. LC._


End file.
